Serena Ditz
by Bobbin Bubble
Summary: Serena has a responsibility for herself and her love... Darien wants to have Serena all to himself and for that she must give up being Sailor moon... will she? i am not able to get on d internet at home, so will soon update from school! RR LUV BOBS X!
1. Late wake up call

Serena Ditz  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Serena awoke the same way every morning. She was always late for school. She shoved her legs straight out from under the covers and ran into the bathroom, waiting for the ever reassuring sound of her mum making her quick breakfast in the microwave, but no sound came. Serena paused in pursuit and shouted down to her mum. "Mum?" There was no answer, "Mum!" She shouted even louder being sure that she'd get a reply that time. Nope, no answer came the reply. Serena shoved her last piece of school uniform on and ran down stairs. She could hear voices coming from the living room. She could hear Luna, Irlene, Ken, and Darien... What was he doing there? Serena tip toed to the door and placed her ear quietly against the wooden barrier curious to hear what was said. "Serena has to be ready for this fight against Razzi Prazzailenus, she can't be expected to wake up early, go to school then after school fight evil and come home at about 12 at night. You know how tired Serena gets, never mind nearly missing half the sleep she is meant to get every night." Serena heard Luna say and was nearly shocked at the thought of Luna not wanting her to go to school. She always said, "Scouts have to study as well." "I agree, we have hardly had time to see each other at all, since she fought evil every night." Came the reply from Darien. Serena laughed, he was always so protective. But before she could laugh she tripped back on one of Sammy's toys and landed with a thud on the kitchen table.  
  
Every one in the living room stopped their conversation at the sound of a wailing Serena. Darien walked in the kitchen first, laughing as he saw Serena sitting on the floor rubbing her bum and wailing as loudly as she could. Serena stopped as soon as she heard the laughing get louder and looked up warily at Darien her supposedly 'knight in shining armor'. He was laughing at her, she had hurt her self and all he could do was stand and laugh at her.  
  
"You don't love me anymore, you are nearly as bad as Raye!!" She screamed at him. Darien stopped laughing and shone a sorrowful smile at Serena and helped her up from the cold floor and embraced her gently kissing her head as she relaxed in his grip.  
  
"I will always love you meatball head, you know that!! Any way, what was you doing up?" Darien spoke in a nervous voice; he was worried that she had over heard the conversation. "Er... I er... was getting ready to go to school... I have to go!!" Serena pulled out of his arms and ran up stairs again. Closing her door again, but not quick enough to shut Luna out. Luna was sat up right on Serena's bed looking at her eyes anxiously. "Serena you was ease dropping on our conversation weren't you?" Luna said accusing making Serena feel really small. "Ha ha ha aah... no way... why would you think that ha ha ha...?" Serena never could fib to any one.  
  
"Serena I know you was listening in, why would you have fallen down out side otherwise?" Luna asked. Serena turned serious and looked away from Luna crossing her arms. "Why was you talking about me behind my back?" Serena shouted, nearly knocking Luna off the bed with the force. "So you were listening." Luna spoke softly trying to soften the mood. Serena sighed and shook her head and walked over to the bed.  
  
"How am I meant to beat Razzi Prazzailenus, he is so strong, what chance is there for me to win? Me, pretty little Serena I'm too young to die!!!" Serena Sobbed, hugging Luna for support. We need more time she isn't ready yet! Luna thought to herself purring loudly trying to ease the pain from Serena's thoughts. She Serena the Ditz was going up against razzi Prazzailenus with the help of the sailor scouts. But what if the same thing happens like with queen Beryl would she be alone on this one as well. She could still remember watching her friends getting picked off by the evil doom and gloom sisters. Serena sat up and looked out of the window. The sun was shining brightly above her head and she couldn't believe it could be so light so early in the morning.  
  
"Luna what time is it?" Serena asked managing to speak calmly keeping her tears back and snorting to stop the snot from rolling down her face. "It is about 11 o'clock." Luna replied noticing Serena's change in expression. "Waaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luna why didn't you wake me up? Now I have missed half the day!!" Serena sped down stairs dodging Darien as she grabbed her bag and pulled her shoes on. "Serena what are you doing?" Darien asked crossing his arms and staring at her concerned. "I'm late, I'm late I'm so late!!" Serena sped out of the door and shot down the street heading straight for school.  
  
"Shall I go after her?" Darien asked Luna as she came lolloping down the stairs. Luna sighed and hung her head.  
  
"When will she ever learn?" With that Darien pulled his jacket down off the rack and walked coolly out of the door. Serena had been running down the street not really knowing where she was going, she was tired out of her head she saw two of everything. Not really paying attention where she was running she ended up outside the game center. Andrew was happily talking in side with Molly when he turned around and noticed Serena's little figure standing outside looking around in hope. Andrew excused himself from Molly and strolled out to her. "Hey Serena what are you doing here?" Serena turned around quickly, a little too quickly for her legs to handle and landed straight in Andrew's arms. Andrew remembered once when Serena had fainted in his arms when she had gone on a diet. "Serena are you alright? Have you gone on a diet again?" Andrew asked her. Lifting her up and began walking inside the arcade when he heard a familiar voice: "Andrew, Andrew have you seen Sere..." Darien paused suddenly noticing the bundle in his best mates arms. Darien ran straight up to Andrew and lifted her from his mate and smiled down at his beautiful girlfriends face. She was so sweet and quiet when she was asleep. Snore He was wrong.  
  
"Darien is she alright? She just collapsed in my arms!" "She's just very tired that's all. She hasn't had much sleep. I'd best get her home. See ya later mate!" Darien turned round and started walking towards his flat.  
  
"Yeah see ya!" Andrew spun round and walked merrily back into the shop sighing. Darien finally reached the block of flats where he lived alone and managed to open the doors and get Serena inside without dropping her. A miracle if you ask me. She doesn't lay still in her sleep she tends to squaffle. Darien walked over to his bed and placed his sleeping beauty gently down and walked over to the TV to watch the news. It was a few hours before Serena finally decided to open an eye. In that time Darien was able to ring her parents and tell them where she was, cook dinner, eat it, wash up, have a cup of coffee, have a shower and sit down and watch TV again. "Uh.... Where am I?" Serena looked around the room and noticed the picture of herself and Darien and realised straight away where she was. "Darien?" Darien turned from the TV and smiled at Serena her hair was a mess from all of the squaffling. Darien stood up and made his way over to her and sat beside her on the bed.  
  
"I'm here." He replied pulling Serena up onto his lap and cradled her.  
  
"What happened? I should be at school, oh I am sure to get a weeks detention now!!" She wailed clenching Darien's t-shirt tightly and making it go from a light blue to a dark mercy one. "Serena its Saturday, you've not been able to have a rest and when you can you think you should be up. You really need a long sleep!" Serena stopped crying instantly and looked up at Darien but she could only see the bottom of his chin. She yawned tiredly and relaxed her grip on his t-shirt and put her arm around behind his back. / Darien stroked her hair and smiled, he had always wondered how she could turn the water works on and off so quickly. "You can stay here as long as you want, you know that don't you?" Darien spoke softly remembering the day that Serena told her mum and dad about being a sailor scout. They both went ballistic and then I had to come in and ruin it by telling them I was Serena's boyfriend. Huh! They kept her away from me for ages, until Luna stepped in. next they both fainted! "I know, but still don't you get annoyed with me here all the time? I mean now that we are going against the evil force of Wiseman don't you think that you wanna spend some time with your mates and stuff?" Darien stopped stroking her hair and pulled her away from him and looked at her seriously. Serena looked like she was about to cry. "Serena if we die and I am saying IF then I want to spend the last days of my life with you and no one else. I love you Serena and I will always love you till the day I die if that is tomorrow or in 80 years time." Serena was now blushing; Darien was so good with words. He always seemed to make her feel like a princess, well, she was a princess but that didn't count! "Ok." Serena's stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry want to go for a burger and fries?" Serena asked Darien knowing that he would pay for it. She moved back wards and managed to land butt first on the floor at Darien's feet. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..!!!!!!" She screamed, beginning to wail for sympathy. But the only sound she heard coming from Darien's mouth was laughter. He picked her up and put her on her feet and went over to his drawers to change his top.  
  
"Hey Serena want to change into some clothes you left here?" Serena turned round and looked at Darien and smiled. He always knew what she wanted. "Sure!" She walked over to him and took the clothes he held in his rather large hands. She didn't bother even going into the bathroom she liked to tease Darien. He knew he would never be able to have her until her 16th birthday but that didn't mean she couldn't watch him sweat when she walked round the apartment in just knickers and bra! She pulled her locket off the front of her uniform and placed it on the bed. Then next came the top. She pulled it slowly off her slender figure and glanced back at Darien to watch his face light up. She walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and noticed Darien looking at her, not taking his eyes away for a moment. "Hey Darien, do you think my breasts have grown?" Serena asked Darien, never scared to talk about those things to him. "Ummm... I uhhh... I...III...Maybe?" Darien spoke like he had a very bad stammer and he was trying to hide a secret. Serena laughed at his attempt to utter a few words.  
  
She walked back out of the bathroom and to the bed where she continued to torture him by sliding off her skirt and lying on the bed, stretching and yawning.  
  
"Isn't it hot in here?" Serena ran her hands down her body and across her legs. Darien bit his tongue and sat down on one of his comfy chairs. Clenching his fists he tried to think about something that would distract him, like when they are actually up against Wiseman. Serena sat up and pulled at the clothes Darien had kept for her. A little red top, which fit her figure perfectly but had buttons down the back. She could have fun with that! She pulled the top onto her arms and looked back at Darien, "Baby could you help me with this top?" Serena asked him making a puppy dogface that Darien was never able to ignore. "Ok...." Darien replied regretting his decision when he stood right behind her. He began to do up her top, he thought as he went:  
  
One button, two button, this isn't that bad. Whoa, nice bum, I mean three buttons, wow red thong, four buttons, she's wiggling her bum!! Ahhhh Torture!!!!!! Last button... He pulled away quickly after the last button and turned quickly, walking over to the chair. Serena contempt with her game she pulled on her skirt and walked slyly over to Darien.  
  
"Darien do you like my thong, Andrew bought it for me?" She spoke very happily, making Darien jump up at the thought of Andrew buying his girlfriend a THONG! "Andrew bought it for you? ANDREW?" Serena laughed at the look on Darien's face, he looked like he was about to explode.  
  
"Don't worry, we went shopping for my birthday present and I said I like this thong and he offered to buy it for me. Just chill. It isn't a big deal!" Darien's face stopped scowering and a smile came back to his face.  
  
"Come on lets go!" He said, pulling Serena out of the room and giving her bum a quick thwack as she went through the door. Walking down the street they met a few friends, Mina, Lita and Amy.  
  
"Hey Amy, how you doin'?" Serena asked as she bounded down the street and into Amy's arms. "Fine thanks, hello Darien. Serena have you seen Raye?" Amy asked Serena looking concerned. "No hopefully the evil forces of fire have taken her hostage and we will never see her again?" Serena laughed at her not very good joke and stopped when everyone started at her in shame. "Don't look at me like that, she hates me!!" Darien pulled Serena along by the hand when she saw the mall, "Please Darien just one look! Please!!!" Serena screamed at Darien but he wasn't having it!  
  
"No Serena, we need to go and see Andrew, we are meeting him and Rita for Lunch." Darien told Serena loosening his grip on her when they were a few yards away from the mall.  
  
"Lunch oh really!! Yeah!! Lets go!!!" Serena was now pulling Darien down the road at fire hot speed. She stopped out side the arcade and raced in without Darien holding her down. "Andrew!!" Serena cried as she saw him standing over Rita, who was playing the new Sailor Moon Video game. Andrew turned round quickly recognizing the voice and smiled happily as he was thrown upon by a 15 year old girl with a short skirt on.  
  
"Hey Serena, where's Darien?" Andrew asked looking behind Serena and noticing that there was not any broad shouldered figure behind her.  
  
"He is a bit out of shape!" She told him bending down to look at how Rita was getting on. After about 10 minutes Darien arrived with what looked like two bouquets of flower, one of them red roses and another orchids. "Hey Darien, who are they for?" Andrew asked looking puzzled.  
I haven't got them anything, oh no!! Andrew thought. "Here Serena these are for you, the best girlfriend in the world! Darien handed Serena the bouquet of red roses. "Oh wow, my favourite!" Serena squealed and ran round the arcade showing everyone what her boyfriend had bought her. "Andrew you left these at my house, I am assuming they are for Rita?" Darien passed them down to the now sore Rita; she had just killed her self in the game.  
  
"Oh Andrew they are gorgeous!!" Rita said giving him a huge hug and nearly squashing the flowers. Andrew mouthed: 'I'll pay for lunch' to Darien and returned the hug from Rita. By now the whole contents of the arcade was getting very annoyed with Serena bragging about her flowers. Darien even noticed that one boy tried to trip her up, but weirdly for Serena she didn't fall. Anyone would usually fall over if some one placed his or her left foot right in front of him or her!! "Come on Serena we are going to get some food now!" Andrew shouted down the isle and almost instantly he heard, "Yummy food!!" Then a gust of wind and Serena and Darien had left the building.  
  
Serena was running down the street pulling a very tired Darien behind her. When they finally go to the café Darien was out of breath and Serena wasn't even breathing hard.  
  
"Come on Tuxedo mask, you are going to have to do better than that! You'll never be able to catch me on my 16th birthday!!" She told him smiling happily. They sat at the booth waiting for Andrew and Rita to join them. Serena sat near Darien and laid her head on his shoulder, only just being able to reach.  
  
"Just think only two days to go, then it's my birthday!!!" Serena sighed and looked up at Darien. He was staring down at her and his eyes shone in the sun. "Darien are you alright? Have I got something in my teeth?" Serena asked him waving her hand in front of his eyes. He took hold of her hand and kissed it gently.  
  
"I can't wait!!" He said happily. Serena's birthday meant, 16, legal age, moving in with Darien!! He had had to wait two years for her! "What are you going to get me for my birthday?" Serena asked Darien, she always loved presents especially chocolate and food!! "You'll have to wait and see." He told her and gave her a little kiss on her lips. Andrew and Rita finally arrived just as they pulled apart.  
  
"Hey guys sorry we couldn't get here sooner but Rita wanted to have a look in one of the shops." Andrew said, looking smugly at Serena. She instantly knew what he was going on about. The thong!! "Hey guys why don't you go and order while I have a word with Serena?" Rita suggested giving Andrew a little wink.  
  
"Yay, food!! I'll have two cheese burgers, large fries, chocolate milk shake and some doughnuts!!" Serena replied and smiled sweetly at Darien.  
  
"How can you eat so much and stay so thin?" Rita asked.  
  
"She runs to school every morning!" Darien replied. Laughing at Serena's face, he noticed that she had now gone all pouty. Darien and Andrew walked away quickly before Serena exploded.  
  
"So Serena, your birthday in a few days. Officially able to move out. Got any where planned?" Rita asked it was obvious to anyone who she was hinting at.  
  
"Well I think Darien would like me to stay with him. You really had no idea?" Serena asked, well maybe not to everybody. "Well I'm sure he would love you to move in!! I moved in with Andrew a few years back, when I got back from my trip to Australia. We've never been so close. I wish I had moved in earlier, I love waking up every morning and seeing Andrews face lying next to me!!" Serena was sitting across from Rita imagining waking up to see Darien every morning. She didn't even realise that she was drooling. Darien and Andrew returned with all the food and Serena and Rita automatically stopped talking about guys. "Hey Serena you know that its your birthday I would like to take you shopping again, like we did last year. Is that Ok with you?" Andrew asked smiling mischievously at Serena. Serena smiled back and nodded, glancing over at Rita's confused face. "I'm coming with you!!" Darien said butting in Serena's laughing. "It's Ok Darien you can come with me to get her something. You will know what she wants!" Rita said and smiled contently. "Well that sounds fun. Ok then I guess I will meet you at your Darien's tomorrow morning say about 10?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Sure, you can bring Rita and when we go they can as well!" Serena smiled.  
  
"Andrew does Rita know what you bought her last year?" Darien asked sure that he would put a dampener on this little outing. Serena looked at Rita and laughed.  
  
"Darien she doesn't need to know now!" Serena said laughing like a hyena trying to divert Rita's gaze. "No I don't know what DID you buy her?" Rita asked poking Andrew on the shoulder. "Er Serena, do you want to show her?" Andrew asked nearly giggling. "Oh Andrew I would love to!" Serena said standing up. Darien grabbed her arm and pulled her down, "What do you think you are doing?" Darien asked looking at her seriously. "Well I was going to show her what Andrew bought me. Like you said, Rita needs to know!" Serena said looking at Rita, Serena stood up and took hold of Rita's hand and pulled her over Andrew. They walked round the corner and was out of sight in a flash.  
  
Serena pulled Rita into the bathroom and locked the door. "I don't believe him, ha ha he actually believed me! Rita I told Darien that Andrew bought me a thong. He believed me!! But really he bought me this necklace." Serena took hold of the necklace around her neck and pulled it closer for Rita to look at. Rita laughed and looked at the door. "Andrew knows this does he?" Rita asked. "Of course he does, we talked about it yesterday at the arcade." Serena said and then started laughing again. "Right here's what we are going to do..." Rita said pulling Serena closer to her. Meanwhile Darien was giving Andrew evil looks, while Andrew was happily sipping at his milk shake. After a while they heard a scream and then a: "Help me!!!" Serena ran through the café and ran out the door screaming her head off. Following was what looked like a very angry Rita screaming and shouting insults in Japanese. "Gaki!! Serena no GAAAKIIII!!!" Andrew looked at Darien and they both got up as quick as they could and ran out after them. All they could see was a meatball head running at top speed down the street followed by Rita. Darien and Andrew finally caught up to them after about 3 blocks and had to break them up as Rita had pinned Serena to the floor and was pulling at her pigtails. Andrew ran up to Rita and lifted her off Serena while Darien helped a crying Serena up off the floor. "What is going on?" Darien said in a very firm tone making Serena jump in his grasp. "I showed her... my birthday... present and... she... attacked... me!" Serena said between sobs. Darien looked at Serena and then back at Andrew. "This is all your fault, my girlfriend wouldn't have been attacked if you hadn't have bought her that thong!!" Darien spoke roughly which made Andrew nearly fall over with the force. "HA AHA AHAHAHA AHAHAH!!!" Serena screamed, changing from sobs to laughter and making Darien look at her and blink. "Serena what are you laughing at?" Darien asked her and cocked an eyebrow. Andrew started laughing as well and dropped Rita on the floor in t he process. Darien looked straight into Serena's eyes and said, "What's going on?" Serena automatically stopped laughing, feeling a bit ashamed of the stunt she had pulled. "It was Andrews idea!!" She protested turning from Darien to face Andrew, his supposedly best friend. "Don't blame it all on me!!!" Andrew protested and looked innocently back at Darien. Darien looked at Rita and Rita shrugged looking at Andrew, to make sure she wasn't blamed.  
  
"Andrew and I had a bet on, he had a bet that you would get jealous and I thought you wouldn't." Serena looked at Andrew and motioned for him to finish. "You know Serena told you I bought her a thong for her birthday, well I didn't. Raye bought it! I bought her that necklace!" Andrew said pointing to Serena's slender neck and avoiding Darien's gaze. Darien walked up to her and took the necklace in his hands and looked at it wearily.  
  
"Serena, but... you little minx, that's it, you're dead meat!!" Darien shouted picking her up quickly and carrying her over his shoulders.  
  
"Nooooooo!!! Ahhh Darien, haa haaa no please, I have got a skirt on!!" Serena squealed at him as he went plodding down the road towards his flat. Andrew and Rita followed close behind; eventually Serena gave up and lay cross-armed on Darien's back. Andrew pouted at Serena and she blew a raspberry back at him.  
  
Why do I have to be the one who is carried? Rita or Andrew should get some blame!! Serena thought to herself. Darien walked up the stairs to his apartment and pulled out his key and opened the door easily, just like Serena wasn't actually there. He walked in the door and left it for Andrew to close. He walked into his bedroom and chucked Serena on the bed and jumped on top of her. "You planned all this didn't you? That little charade earlier and the lie about the thong. Why do you put me through so much torture? I want you so bad!!" Darien said huskily and bent his head down and sent hot massaging kisses down Serena's neck. "Darien we have got guests!" Serena stated, trying to pull back away from Darien but failing and placed her arms around his neck. Darien could feel his hold back slowly dying and he wanted to take her there and then. But he knew he couldn't he had to wait two more days. "Darien, Serena? Have you died in there?" Darien heard Andrew call out and then Rita laughing. Darien pulled away from Serena and looked at her lying seductively on the bed. "Oh... Serena how you torment me!" Darien said reaching down and pulling Serena fully off the bed and pressed his lips on her warm ones and kissed her hungrily, like he couldn't wait for his tea. He hauled away from Serena and walked into the lounge, knowing that if he stayed any longer he would end up stripping her of all her clothes. Andrew had been standing behind the door and wasn't expecting Darien to come through the door as quickly as he did and got smacked around the face. Darien turned round to face Andrew and started to apologize. "So Darien coz you cant have me you have to go and hurt Andrew, that isn't very nice." Serena said teasingly. Darien pulled a face at Serena and went to sit down near Rita. "Andrew... would you mind if I have a word?" Serena asked him seriously and he nodded his head, walking into Darien's bedroom. "What's wrong Serena?" Andrew asked sitting down on Darien's bed. Serena sighed worriedly and sat next to him. "You know you can ask/tell me anything." Andrew said, taking Serena's hand. Serena looked down at her hand and sighed once again. "Andrew, you know Darien has slept with lots of girls. Do you think that as I... am still a... virgin he won't like me anymore?" Serena requested. Andrew smiled sweetly and looked at Serena's hands. He put his hand under her chin and pulled her head up. He looked straight in her eyes and smiled warmly. "Listen to me... Darien loves you with all his heart and he doesn't give a damn whether or not you are a virgin. But he does wonder known again if you really want it to be him that takes your virginity. What do you think?" Andrew spoke softly and with ease. Not at all embarrassed about the whole subject of sex. "He is the only one I want to make love to and I want him to be the one to take my virginity but..." Andrew looked at the door and then back at Serena, "But what?" Andrew provoked. Serena lowered her head away from his hand. "I'm scared!" She said feeling a little dumb.  
  
"Listen Serena, I know it will be scary for you the first time, my first time was scary but you will be fine. Why don't I get Rita to come over and talk to you tomorrow instead of going out and you can talk about girl things and maybe buy something seducing for Darien." Andrew coaxed and smiled soothingly at her. She leaned over and hugged him. "Thanks Andrew, you are the best boyfriend a girl could ever have!" Serena squeeled happily, jumping up from the bed and opening the door making Darien jump as she did so. Darien and Rita seemed to be having some kind of conversation that stopped when the others walked in the room. Serena went up to Darien and sat on his knee hugging him tightly. Darien was happy again; he was a bit worried about the sudden disappearance of the additional party. "Have a nice chat?" Serena asked Darien wiping a bit of lipstick off his cheek. "Yeah... sure!!"  
  
Darien and Rita's chat:  
  
"You know that Serena is still a virgin?" Darien spoke suddenly, making Rita jump. Rita smiled kindly and spoke with a lot of experience. "Darien, don't worry the first time for everyone is scary. Especially for girls as it is painful. You knew that?" Rita asked Darien raising an eyebrow. Darien shrugged, "Never made love to a virgin before never had to worry about that kind of thing. Does it really hurt?" Darien's voice seemed to be getting shaky.  
  
"Well of course it hurts, the male's penis needs to get through what you could call a protective barrier. It obviously hurts but only for a bit, she might bite her lip for a while of stop but don't worry just let her know it can only get better from then on!" Rita reassured Darien. "When did you lose your virginity?" Darien questioned her. "Well it must have been about 2 years ago when Andrew and I first met. If you need to talk about it ask Andrew. He knows what it is like as well." Rita suggested just as the door to the bedroom opened. End "Darien I have got something to do tomorrow and I could do with your help." Andrew said and then turned to Rita. "Maybe you and Serena could talk about... things..." Rita looked at Andrew weirdly and then caught some thing odd in his eyes. "Sure... yeah great." Rita said looking at Darien and Andrew looked at Serena all smiling. "Hey anyone want any food?" Serena asked around watching as everyone's face lit up. The next morning Serena woke up early remembering that she was spending that night with Darien. She was really looking forward to it. She decided to have a shower and then go and have breakfast.  
  
When she finally got out of the shower (1 hour later) she walked into the bedroom with her towel around her waist and bumped into a hard chest. She looked up and saw Darien smiling down at her. "What are you doing here?" She asked walking over to her bed and sat down taking out some knickers and bra, which she had laid on her bed. Darien looked away from her and started to fiddle with some drawer knobs when he accidentally opened the drawer to reveal Serena's knickers and bra's. She saw him blush, "While you are there can you pick out a bra for me and some thongs these are going to clash with my clothes." Serena asked turning back to her underwear and then threw them at Darien. Darien caught the flying clothes and placed them quickly back into the drawer. "Umm... what colour do you want?" Darien asked very nervously looking at all the different colour, shapes and sizes among them. "I think the pink frilly ones with the bows on them. Wait no... actually yes. Get them." Serena said walking into the bathroom again and fetching her hairbrush. Darien rummaged through all of the lingerie and managed to find the ones she was on about and blushed at the amount of see throughness in them. Serena looked at him and smiled. "That's the ones, pass em over here will ya?" She asked finally finishing brushing her hair. She blonde hair flowed right down past her ankles and along the floor. "I never really noticed how long your hair actually is, you always seem to have it up in meatballs." He said slowly walking up to her. "So, anyway, what are you doing here for anyway?" She asked him. He looked her straight in the eye and smiled. "I wanted to see you, is it a crime to want to see my girlfriend?" Darien asked feigning hurt. Serena smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "Of course not!" She said laughing at him, but the most embarrassing thing happened: her towel fell to the floor. Serena froze; she couldn't move she just watched Darien's face. He had stopped breathing and stood staring at her naked body. He slowly knelt down not taking his eyes away from her torso. He used both hands to pull it up causing his arms to rub against her fragile body. He brought it up above her knees, then her hips, and her belly and then above her breasts. 


	2. Will it continue?

Darien looked down at her from his full height and noticed how tense she was.  
She had never been touched by a man before, maybe kissed and hugged but never seen or touched naked. She looked up at his eyes and nearly drowned in the intensity of the moment. Her chest lifted and fell, repeating this over and over, her breathing clearly visible. Darien was speechless; he was having trouble holding back his lust for her. But he knew she would never forgive him if he took her then and there. She wanted it to be special her first time and so did he. So without another thought her placed the towel firmly around her again and walked out of the room. Leaving her standing there flabbergasted. When she finally returned to reality she moved her hands to the top of the towel to check it was securely fit and went to sit down on her bed. Darien, who was standing outside her door, just slumped down and put his head in his hands. It wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help but think that he wanted it to happen, like he made it happen somehow with his mind. His heart was beating unusually fast and he felt like he was floating with the angels. He loved the sight of her body, he was addicted to it somehow. How could he resist her now, he had planned a very romantic night with a meal and a film, but now he wouldn't be able to concentrate knowing what was to come. He stood up and walked down the stairs, where he was greeted by Mrs. Tsukino, he smiled at her rather dazily and then continued his journey out of the house and to his apartment to wait for Andrew.

Mrs tsukino walked into Serena's room and saw her just sitting there on the bed, she seemed to have something rather intriguing in her hands. Serena just realised that her mother was standing in the door way when she saw Luna walk through the door. (obviuosly someone had to open the door for Luna to walk in). Luna jumped on the bed next to Serena and glanced back at Irlene. Irlene nodded and left the room shutting the door firmly behind her.

"What happened? Why did he leave? He looked like he was half 'the happiest man on earth' and half 'Oh god what just happened'. What did you do to him? Did you sing again?" Luna asked trying to brighten the moment, just incase they had had a fight. Serena looked at Luna and sighed, then noticed that her mum had placed some chocolatecake on her drawers. She jumped up with joy and ran over to it gulfing it down almost immediately.

_So much for her being silent..._ Luna said to herself but was then cut off when Serena ran into the bed at full pelt.

"Serena what are you doing?" Luna asked seriously, noticing the sudden change in her princesses attitude.

"He was shocked, was it a good shocked or bad shockd? Nevermind he was shocked!! Never mind that is one last thing to be embarrassed about tonight." Serena squeeld to herself and then chucked her towel off letting it drift back to the bed and land on Luna. She grabbed for her bra and knickers and quickly pulled them on. She seized hold of her remaining clothes and pulled them on also. Not really knowing if she should go after him or not she lingered just infront of her door and then without noticing Luna standing behind it swung it open and hit Luna flat in the face. Luna screeched and then fell backwards, level with the floor.   
Serena didnt stop to speak to her mum she just flung the front door open and started running down the street in the direction of Dariens flat. She had been there so many times she could even do it blindfolded. When she finally reached the block of flats she saw Darien standing on his balcony, five stories up and smiled at him. He seemed to be in a daze, not really taking in his surroundings.

Darien looked out at the city thinking about Serena and her towel slowly falin got the floor, first he did it in full speed then his mind retraced his thoughts in slow motion.

_What a body she has, she is magnificent. At least i didnt have to wait until tonight to see her. I can't believe it happened, i bet she is really embarrassed now and maybe wont even want to see me for a bit. She might not even come over tonight, oh no!! _Darien thought to himself getting more worried by the moment. But he couldnt have been more wrong as he found out as he heard the door bell ring.

"Its open Andrew!" He shouted through the room and heard the door open and close, but did not bother turning round to see his guest.

"Andrew hasn't got as nice body as i have!!" Came the voice from his visitor. Darien recognised that voice and turned round instantly seeing that it indeedly wasnt Andrew.

"What are you doing here?" Darien asked her walking towards her wearily.

"My master wants me to collect energy and you will be the first to suffer!!" The visitor said, indeedy it is a Youma. (I like the word Youma... YOOUMMAAA!!! Yeah Youma man!! ANy way back to the story...) Darien ran straight for the Youma and hit her straight in the stomach.

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH!" Came the scream from Dariens apartment and Serena almost immediately transformed.

"Moon Cosmic Power, MAke- Up!!" She shouted and after all the twirls and whirls (and twirls and whirls and twirls and whirls and WOAH i'm dizzy!!!) she made her way up to Dariens apartment.

Well what do you think? Please RR, i need more reviews to do any more story, at least 2, love ya all!! Bobs xoxoxoxox


	3. Who will win?

When she finally reached the door she could hear crashing and banging going on inside then a disturbing silence. She opened the door without hesitation and saw a Youma on the floor and Tuxedo Mask standing over her. Sailor moon looked up at Tuxedo Mask and realised that he was badly injured; he was holding the side of his stomach and breathing heavily. She took out her scepter and shouted, "Moon Scepter Elimination!!" Which caused aloud scream from the Youma then silence. Sailor Moon walked over to Tuxedo Mask and took his hands away from the wound studying it closely. She took her crystal and closed her eyes, white light shone from the crystal covering Tuxedo Mask's wound. After a few seconds it was healed and she returned the crystal back to her locket. Tuxedo Mask stood up and looked Sailor moon in the eyes and then detransformed. Sailor moon also returned to her normal self and then remembered why she had come. "Darien I...mpfh." She began to tell him it didn't matter when he suddenly locked his lips around hers tasting her lips with his tongue, he begged for her to open her mouth. She did, feeling his tongue enter her mouth and immediately start playing with her tongue. She leant against him and pushed into the kiss. When she finally pulled away she smiled up at him. The light from the sun shone through the window causing shadows to appear on the wall behind them, which reminded Serena of a spider. She jumped nearly two feet off the floor and ran to the bed and hid under the covers. Darien still standing where he had been a few moments ago just chuckled at Serena. Then when he had done walked over to the edge of the bed and pulled the covers up.  
  
"Are you that eager to get in bed with me meatball head?" Darien asked Serena using her old nickname, which would always make her turn on him. He loved her when she was angry she looked so cute. Serena looked up at him and smiled, eyes locking. She couldn't wait till that night; it was going to be so romantic. She sat up and pulled the covers back pulling Darien on the bed and sat on top of him, facing him and putting her head on his chest.  
  
"Darien you know that I love you right? That I would never do anything to hurt you?" Serena asked him not looking at him, just staring at a crease in his shirt. "Of course and I love you...but... why do you say that?" He asked her worrying a little. Serena still reluctant to look at him sat sighing and then put a smile on. "Oh nothing... I was just thinking..." Then she stopped; she couldn't bring herself to say it. "Serena what is it? You do trust me don't you?" Darien asked.  
  
That is what Rini said to me just before she left. I asked her if she would always protect her father and me.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Hey Rini, you know that I will miss you a lot. My little girl, I can't believe I am going to have a little daughter like you!!" (A brat... who said that?) Serena had become very motherly since she knew Rini was her daughter from the future. "Yes mom, I will miss you more and daddy... you do wuv me don't you? Even though I am not your daughter yet?" Rini asked Serena hope filled eyes. Serena smiled running her hands through Rini's hair. "Of course!!" Serena said. All of a sudden a light shone on Rini to take her back to the future. "Don't I forget what I said munchkin!" Serena shouted at Rini.  
  
Rini stood looking at her with tears in her eyes. "Don't you trust me?" Then she was gone. Just like that! (Clicks fingers... wait cant do it, claps instead.)  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Serena looked up at Darien and tears filled her eyes and got off his legs and sat on the bed next to him. "I miss her so much Darien, I miss her that mush my heart doesn't feel whole any more. Please Darien tell me she is going to be with us soon." Serena begged him, hands together and on her knees on the bed. Darien smiled sweetly he knew what she was going on about, he missed his daughter too but she had to go to the future it was where she belonged. "Hopefully she will be here soon, don't forget in a few hours it will be legal for us to make love and then we can make a whole house full of little Rini's... no wait I think one is enough for now!!" He said as an after thought. Serena smiled at him and then sat back on his lap. "I love you so much Darien, I will love you till the day I die." Serena stated making Darien sigh. He decided that he needed to make her a bit happier but how... wait... "Hey Odango, you know when you get pregnant with our daughter the you wont be able to be Sailor moon any more." Darien stated pulling Serena's face up to meet his. "OH yeah!! Cool I don't have to chase the bad guys!! Get nearly killed and have my dear boyfriend save me like I can't do it properly."  
  
"Hey I like saving you, it gives me time to hold you in my arms." Darien retorted. Serena laughed at him and then spoke sadly. "But when you save me all the time it looks like I can't do it. I don't mean that I don't thank you for saving my hiney but I think that maybe next time you could come on time and have time to help out like everyone?" Darien looked at Serena and then realised that she was right. She was more powerful now and one blow from an enemy wouldn't kill her. He babied her, but wasn't that his job, it was his job to protect her. For that moment in time her would do as she asked but he would keep his arms open for her any day.  
  
"Okay sweet heart. Anything for you!" He pulled her head towards his and was about to kiss her when he heard. "OF Shit, fuck, shits oh dam. Fuck, fuck, fuck fricken chicken!!"

Hey how are you all doing? I think i might be getting a bit mushy mushy, but it is R. Next chapter Serena and Darien decide that it is the time!! OHHHHH!! Dont look if you cant stomach that kind of thing. PLease RR Lotsa luv Bobs xx


	4. What does she want and why is she sweari...

Chapter 4  
  
Raye burst in the room with what looked like a very disturbed Ami behind her.  
  
"Raye I wish you wouldn't swear so much, it doesn't help anything!" Ami continued to give Raye a lecture when they realised that Darien's apartment seemed to be a bit out of place. Raye stopped and looked over at Serena.

"What the fuck happened here?" She asked mentioning to the table sprawled around the floor and a few papers scattered everywhere. Then at the bloodstain on Darien's shirt. "I repeat my question, what happened?" Serena pulled away from Darien and smiled calmly.

"Don't worry, we handled it, a youma decided to mess with the force of Sailor Moon and now it is moon dusted." Raye just shrugged and looked at Darien who's face seemed to go bright red.  
  
"Serena we need you at the temple Raye has picked up a strange energy and she is going to do a reading for us..." She looked over at Darien, "...you can come too as well as we usually need your help." Ami said. Darien shrugged and then just walked over to his table to righten it. Then followed Raye and Ami out of the apartment.  
  
"By the way Raye why did you come into my apartment swearing, what's wrong?" Darien asked her looking from her to Ami and then back again.

"OH it's just that it's Chad's and my anniversary today and I forgot to buy him a present. No doubt he has got me one." With that a very happy Chad began running down the street towards the gang. "OH SHIT!!" Raye said looking at Serena with pleading eyes. Sure enough Chad had what looked like a huge bag in his hands. Raye looked in the other direction to see if she could maybe run away from him, but before she even had thought the whole thing through Chad had come up to her and gave her a hug and kiss. Causing her to smile warily.

He handed her the present and spoke very happily "Happy anniversary my sweet. Hope you like your present." Chad said smiling happily at his girlfriend. Raye looked over at Serena and Serena suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Chad you cant have your present yet, it is for later on, so we will see you later..." Serena pushed Chad in another direction and pulled Raye and Darien behind her. Chad just stood where he currently was and then a few minutes later skipped down the street towards a music shop to buy something for his guitar. Serena sighed and looked around at Raye.

"You know you are so stupid sometimes. How could you forget your anniversary? You're so think Raye!!" Serena said pulling down her eye and sticking her tongue out at Raye. Raye looked at Serena and pouted.

"Shut up Serena, it's not like it is going to kill him if I don't get him a present. Meatball head you couldn't even look after your fish never mind remember to buy presents." Serena also pouted and stomped off down the street in a huff. Ami looked at Raye and groaned,

"Why can you two never get on?" Ami walked after Serena leaving Raye and Darien behind. Darien seemed to be walking nervously down the street.

"Alright spill it!!" Raye shouted at him making him jump. He just looked down at her and shrugged.

"There's nothing wrong!!" Darien said trying to walk faster to get away from Raye's gaze.  
  
"I know there is something wrong, come on tell me I want to help." Raye said smiling up at Darien. Darien stopped and looked back at her. "Serena asked me today if we would see Rini soon." Darien declared tears forming in his eyes. "She wants Rini so bad but..." Darien stopped and looked down the street to where Ami and Serena were walking.

"But what? Come on Dare, tell me!" She coaxed on trying to tell her his feelings.

"I am scared for her, once she is pregnant she wont be able to defend herself. I told her I would not let her battle against Razzi and she just looked away from me like I denied her favourite ice cream. She wouldn't go behind my back would she and fight against him?" Darien asked sounding worried. He loved her so much and he wouldn't want her to lose the baby that would destroy her. He didn't want to lose her again!

"She might be a clutz, a ditz and never does her homework but she isn't so stupid as to endanger her and her baby. I suggest you talk to her about it closer to the time." Raye suggested knowing that he needn't bother about that now.

When they finally got to the temple Serena was happy and bubbly again. She was running up and down the steps chasing Lita who had a large cake. "Please Lita, it is only a few hours away I want it now!! Please!!" Serena was running back and forth trying to get the birthday cake that Lita had made her.

"NO Serena wait until tomorrow, I should've known not to0 bring it you always eat my food." Lita protested trying to shove Serena off her and getting her foot stuck in the doorway. "Ahhh, Darien will you come and get your girlfriend off me?!" Lita asked and shouted at the same time. Darien laughed and grabbed hold of Serena from the back and picked her up.

"Usagi, leave the cake alone!" Darien spoke her Japanese name, which made her stop squirming instantly, and turned to face him in his arms.

"What's wrong?" She asked him looking up at his Dark blue eyes and seeing worried emotions.  
  
"Nothing, why?" He asked her.

"Because you called me Usagi. You only call me Usagi when there is something wrong." Serena said a hint of dread in her voice. The last time he called her Usagi they broke up.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Mamoru why did you want to see me so late at night?" Serena asked sitting on the park bench looking at her watch, which said: 11:00pm.

"Usagi I need to tell you something..." Serena went stiff.

"Yes Mamoru?" Serena asked.

"I can't see you any more!" Darien said standing up from the bench and walking over to the lamp. Serena stood up and walked next to him.

"What do you mean? You're just joking aren't you?" Serena said laughing lightly trying to see the funny side of it.

"Serena I mean what I say!! I don't want to go out with you any more!! I cant!! Good bye Usagi..." Darien just managed to get out the last word before breaking into tears, which Serena couldn't see. Serena just burst out into tears, not her usual baby tears it was heartbreak. She fell to the floor and cried there all night.  
  
"Mamoru I still love you!"  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Darien walked over to the temple door and pulled Serena with him. The gang looked at them and then turned to face Raye, she must know something.

"Serena my love, I am worried about you that is all. Please promise me that when Rini is conceived that you will not battle against Razzi!" Darien pleaded with her taking her in his arms. Tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Darien if I am needed I must fulfill my duty. I am the moon princess and it is my duty to guide my scouts. I am sorry Darien but I cannot promise that. Anyway Rini is here and if in the future I conceived Rini and then fought against Razzi then Rini will be safe when I do it this time as well. Please don't make me decide. We still haven't conceived her yet so we will see later on."

Serena held tightly onto Darien and placed her head on his chest. Darien didn't reply he just stood dumbstruck. (Can you imagine Darien dumb struck it would be like when he was in the grasp of Beryl. I have 9 DVD's WHEEEEE!!) Serena eventually let go of Darien around the waist and looked up into his eyes.

"You don't hate me do you?" She asked shocking Darien a bit.  
  
"No I don't hate you. I just worry that is all. But we will talk about this when the time comes." Darien said pulling Serena's head towards his and kissing her fervently like it was the last time he would be able to. (Yeah like that would be the last time. They have got a whole night ahead of them, wouldn't I love to be Serena!! Anyhow lets get back to the story.)  
  
They both walked to the door and Darien opened it to be greeted by 4 girls falling through the door and landing in a heap on the floor.  
  
"YOUNG LADIES!! Did you parents ever teach you never to ease drop on private conversations?" Serena shouted at them her true princess form coming true. Being as it was Serena they couldn't take it seriously and pulled her down with them.

They all had a massive roll over on the floor, Darien watched from Raye's bed as the girls pounced on unsuspecting others and tackled them to the floor. He smiled as Ami pounced on Serena and then they both jumped on Lita and Raye.

Mina thought she had escaped when they all leaped on top of her. Then they all stopped and Serena seemed to be telling Raye something and then it went from one girl to the other then they all looked at Darien. As soon as he looked into Serena's eyes he saw their intentions.  
  
"No, ladies, NO don't, Noooooo..."But before he could move the whole gang had ganged up on him and landed right on top of him.

But they didn't stop at jumping on him, they started tickling him as well then Serena being the little minx he is decided to unbutton his top. He was strong but not strong enough to hold them all of so he was pinned to the bed while 5 gorgeous teenagers undressed him.

What lad would moan? (Well maybe Melvin but he wouldn't have many people pounce to take his shirt off. Well except for Molly.) They had now managed to take his shirt off and Serena was unbuckling his belt. She slid it off easily and chucked it on the floor. Now came the trousers, she undid the button on the top and managed to pull them to his knees when Grandpa walked in.

He looked shocked, there was Darien lying on the bed with a hoard of girls undressing him and he just lay there.

Grandpa burst out laughing and walked over to the heap on the bed.

"Now come on girls, leave the poor lad be now, you have nearly stripped him right down." Luckily for Darien the girls didn't want to get on the bad side of Grandpa so they obliged. Darien lied helpless on the bed. With just his trousers half way down. The girls laughed at him as he sat up quietly and then looked helplessly at Serena like she had just killed his spirit.

She walked up to him and put his clothes back on like he was a kid. She had just finished doing up his clothes when they heard a scream from outside. Serena and the gang quickly ran outside to see that Chad had been caught by a Youma and was in bad shape. Grandpa ran to help him but also got caught.

"Grandpa!" Raye shouted pulling out her transformation stick. She thrust her arm in the air and shouted,

"Mars Star Power!!" Suddenly fire engulfed her and she transformed into Sailor Mars.

Next it was Ami. "Mercury Star Power!" She was surrounded in what looked like water.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Lightening swallowed up Lita.

"Venus Star Power!" Mina shouted being covered in yellow beams.

"Oh I guess it is my turn?" Darien nodded, intrigued by what her transformation was like as he hadn't seen her before. "Moon cosmic Power Make-up!!" She shouted and was suddenly naked in front of him.

(More and more whirls and spins and turn and twists and circles and twirls... round and round and round and dizzy again, very dizzy again!!) She turned into Sailor moon and looked at the scouts all-moving towards the Youma. They stood in front of the Youma and Serena with her big mouth spoke loudly.

"Put them down now, I am sailor moon the champion of justice. I fight for love and justice and kill evil nega trash like you." She just had to say that line at the beginning of every fight. (Well if she got chance, sometimes the youma wanted to fight before she finished her speech.) "You will soon be moon dusted!!" Sailor moon said watching the Youma carefully but what she didn't realise was that there was some one standing behind her waiting to strike. But who was it? And are they for or against her?  
  
Don't forget to tell me what you think. That is the important part for a writer, to know what the public thinks! Thank you everyone so far for the reviews and hope to speak soon. I have the next chapter ready. I am sorry there was no intense in this but it will be soon.  
Top of Form   
  
Bottom of Form


	5. Who could it be?

Chapter 5  
  
Before the scouts managed to even put their hands up to pose for their powers they heard Sailor moon scream behind them. They all turned round to look into the all too familiar eyes of Rini. The small girl stood next to Sailor moon her baby pink eyes glistening from tears. (Oh no here enters the brat!) Rini stood holding onto Sailor moons legs and looked around the scouts. "Rini, what are you doing here?" Sailor moon asked looking down at her. Sailor mars didn't waste any time with Rini she turned towards the Youma (Youma, youma, youma, cool word!! Y.O.U.M.A!!)  
  
"You will be fried in the name of Mars." Like this was the key for the scouts to react they all turned to face the Youma and posed in their planet signs.

"In the name of Mercury!" Mercury stood with her arms towards the Youma. "Mercury Ice bubbles Freeze!!" She shouted at the Youma (YOOOOOUUUMMMAAAAA!! Nice word!!) Causing it to instantly turn into a block of ice. S

ailor moon turned to look at Sailor mercury sensing the anger that over came her. "Sailor moon now!!" Sailor Mercury shouted to her and stepped back, away from the Youma.

"Right Moon Scepter Elimination!!" Sailor moon shouted doing her little dance before and then the Youma was moon dusted. Sailor mars ran over to Chad and Grandpa checking to see if they were all right. They had been knocked out and were a bit drained of energy but they would be fine. Sailor Moon bent down to Rini and looked her in the eyes hugging her tightly.

"What brings such an annoying little brat back here?" She asked her smiling sheepishly. Rini frowned and looked back at where Darien stood. He was leaning against the doorframe and was smiling at the scene he saw in front of him Mother and Daughter both alike!

Rini jumped around and decided to leave the warmth of her mother's arms and ran towards her father who seemed a bit confused of her arrival. (Well wouldn't any one be? I mean you find out you have a daughter in the future, you defeat evil, she goes back to the future and then she comes back again, God can she not wait to be born?)

Darien lifted her into the air eliciting a giggle from her as he spun her round. He smiled at her reaction and began running round the temple holding her like she was flying. Sailor moon smiled at the happy couple. He was definitely going to be a good dad one day. She walked over to the temple and walked in side quietly causing Darien to look at her worriedly.

Sailor moon detransformed back into Serena and sat on Raye's bed. Everyone came in laughing and shouting about Rini being home, the scouts seemed to have already changed back. Raye walked over to Serena and smiled,

"Come on we are going out for ice cream, your favourite my treat!" She said making Serena worry about her, she was never nice to her so what was she up to?

"Sure, I need to go home and get my... jacket, yeah my jacket I will be right back!!" She said running out of the temple and down the street. Raye looked at her astonished but rubbed off any feeling of fret as she was soon hit by a rather large pillow. Serena continued to run down the road until she came to the park.

It was too much, Rini couldn't be there, she wasn't meant to be there, and if she was there then there was something wrong in the future! But before she could answer her own disturbing thoughts she heard a scream coming from behind a patch of trees. She ran through the trees getting thoroughly annoyed with running by now when she came across what seemed to be a little girl. She was standing rather innocently about a few metres away from a body on the floor.

The girl smiled down at the body not even seeing Serena. She bent down and seemed to kiss the figure, at that moment the body wriggled causing Serena to jump back but she kept on looking. The little girls hands were held tightly round the body's neck and her lips firmly against their own.

After about 5 minutes Serena decided that it might be a good idea to have Sailor moon about so she thrust her hand in the air for the second time that day and shouted, "Moon cosmic Power Make-up!" She went round and round, (I cant do this anymore, I always get dizzy just watching her... going round and round arms up and down... whoa, whoa, whoa!!) She transformed and ran out into the open to face the monster. Luckily for her whilst running she didn't slip or the little girl would have been right on top of her. It would have been fatal!  
  
"Stop what ever you are doing I am Sailor moon Champion of love and justice and on behalf of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" She shouted at the girl trying to sound strong and fierce.

The girl merely stood up and looked her straight in the eyes. A powerful source suddenly overcame sailor moon making her rigid. "What's happening I can't move?" She screeched at the girl, the girl stood watching her every 'move' her face emotionless. Then what seemed like sparks flew out from her eyes shooting straight towards Sailor moon, Sailor moon screamed as the sparks hit her straight in the chest causing her to drop to her knees.

The girl walked towards her slowly taking her time but never taking her eyes off her victim. She was hungry, hungry for a little teenager soul. Sailor moon stood up and watched the little innocent girl, but she was not innocent she was evil, she was sent by the one and only Razzi. Sailor moon managed to dodge a spark ball and land on her feet when the girl sent another one straight at her, this one though hit her straight on knocking her down on the ground.

Sailor moon was one who was very clumsy she couldn't do anything right, but the others needed her as much as she needed them. Right out of the blue the girl seemed to speak random words,

"You, big, him, need, now, die, together. "Serena couldn't make out what she meant so she ignored her. She just walked over to the tree next to her and leant against it. It was hard enough for Serena to stand never mind try and attack the monster. She looked so delicate like a doll.

She remembered one of Sammy's old friends who made dolls and she even turned into a negaverse monster by Nephrite. But he died in battle trying to save Molly so she couldn't be mad at him. He might have tried to kill her a few hundred times but saving the life of one of her best friends was just special.

Molly was now somewhere in America trying to work out a cure for a disease that the government have found. But the scouts knew what that disease was... Razzi!

I am sorry it is so short but i havent had time to do much. The next will be longer i promise. Please Review this. Thankyou to everyone who already has. I hope you like it luv bobs xxx


	6. What will she do? Will she fight her alo...

Chapter 6  
  
Serena decided that she had had enough of waiting for the rest of the senshi. They would be late anyway, she knew that they would have to receive the message, get all the way here after they had stopped eating and when they had got here the kid would already be dead.

She couldn't wait around for them to come when the time pleased them, so she decided that she would use her tiara that would by her some time.

She placed her hand firmly on the dark brown bark of the tree nearest and looked the girl in the eyes. It was weird, the fact that she was only a little girl and Sailor moon had to hurt her, she usually used her moon wand but 1, her friends had to wound her first and 2, she didn't have the wand. Serena never turned down a fight now, she had grown easily use to the constant stare of the evil forces. Serena was very beautiful also and was stared at by quite a few boys, as you could tell, made Darien rather jealous and angry.

She put her left hand on the gold sparkly object that lie against her forehead and pulled it off yelling, "Moon tiara magic!"

The girl screamed and seemed to vanish, but Serena could tell that she wasn't completely gone. But questions kept going through her mind that made her head hurt, who was she? What was she doing here? Who was she working for? Why was Rini here? (Does one of them seem out of place to you?)

After finally detransforming and taking the kid to casualty Serena walked past Darien's apartment.

It was now 7 pm and she was getting rather excited about their night ahead. She walked in the lobby and over to the lift, which opened straight away and she stepped in pressing the number for Darien's floor.

Things kept rushing through her head, she loved seeing Rini again, but whenever she was around Rini she always insulted her, could it be like Darien did with Serena? But whatever made her insult her made her love her even more. Rini Chiba sounded so right!! The thought of one-day marrying Darien made Serena squeal in the lift.

It was a very slow ride and her mind drifted back to when she and Darien had been together in a lift before. But that wasn't just any lift, it had been sent by the one and only Zoisite. Zoisite worked for Queen Beryl and her mission was to get the silver imperium crystal and kill Tuxedo mask. That was the day Serena had first lost Darien to the forces of evil. She vowed every day since then to make sure he was good always and protects him with her life. Their love was the kind that would last forever and now knowing that they were destined to be happy forever and have Rini made it even more possible for her to love him and know the4y were going to be together for a very long time, considering that they were like immortals.

When she finally reached his door she heard his CD player blasting out and knew that he was doing some cleaning. He always listened to music while cleaning the apartment (just like me, we have got so much in common!!) She didn't bother knocking on the door she just walked straight in.

Darien must have been in the bedroom because she could not see him in the kitchen or living room. She walked over to the door and saw him putting some clothes away swaying his hips to the music. She laughed at this scene he looked so sweet.

When he turned round to look at his remaining clothes he noticed Serena. She looked as gorgeous as ever, she simply smiled back at him and licked her lips seductively.

Without a moment thought, Darien rushed towards her and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. She responded by wrapping her arms protectively round his neck and drowning her hands into his hair. Darien playfully pulled his tongue in and out of Serena's mouth toying with her and enjoying the moans she produced.

He left her lips and slowly went down to her neck, sending hot massaging kisses all the way down. Serena was in ecstasy if this was what it was like with him just kissing her neck then she was definitely going to have a shock tonight. Darien held her close with his right hand and moved his left hand down to caress her bum making her jump with ecstasy.

Darien moved over to the bed shoving all of the clothes off it and resting Serena down gently not leaving her neck once. His right hand was still tightly around her waist and his left one now was hovering above her left breast. As soon as his hand came into contact with her breast Serena jerked upwards a new feeling flowing through her body. Darien, realizing what he was doing to her continued to massage her breast receiving groans and moans from Serena in return. Darien loved all of the sounds Serena made.

He bent his head down from her neck and was about to pull her shirt off when there was pounding on the door.

"Serena, Serena, get your skinny little ass out here now, you little bitch, I need to talk to you. Get your fucking ass away from Darien!!!"

Sorry there isnt alot but i promise the next chapter will be better. Please tell me what you think and i will try to improve if i have any bad points. If anyone wants to talk as well my email address is Anthony.Guessbtopenworld.com i hope you enjoy it and i will keep my promise.

Luv bobsxxxxxxx


	7. what does she want now?

Hey, apparently i have to do a disclaimer, so for all of you out there is as dumb as a cow then, I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!

Anyway enjoy!!

Chapter 7  
  
Serena shot off the bed checking that everything was done up and her hair was Ok, when a very mad Raye walked in. Darien, who was still lying on the bed but on his side, simply smiled up at Raye and held his two fingers up to his head.  
  
"Hey Raye, nice to see you, at least meatball head here knows to be scared when you walk in!" Raye gave a sarcastic smile.  
  
"So meatball head, you just leave without a word, saying that you need to go and get your jacket and don't return." Raye shouted at Serena towering over her like a mad insane mother who has just found out that her child is pregnant- or in Serena's case, failed another exam.  
  
"Raye, I had to..." But she was cut off when Raye's hand came in contact with her face. Serena's eyes filled with water as Raye smiled down at her. Darien was about to get up when Serena held her hand up.  
  
"No Serena we aren't listening to you any more, you are not a sailor scout you are a failure scout!!" Raye's words cut through Serena's senses for the second time as another hand came in front of her and caught her off guard. Serena went flying into the drawers near the bathroom and landed with a hard thud into them. Darien stood up and ran over to Serena and tried to help her up but she just pushed him away.  
  
"No Darien, do you feel the same?" She asked quietly seeing the truth in his eyes.  
  
"Serena I..." Serena pushed him away again and stood up by her self. She walked over to the door and pulled her jacket from the hangers.  
  
"Fine, you can elect a new leader then..." Serena opened the door and turned to face her two new enemies. "... And for your information, I had to save someone today that was why I wasn't able to come with you. You try telling the Youma to wait while you go and tell your friends!!!" Serena snapped pulling her broach off and throwing it at the wall, it smashed instantly, the getting out her communicator and threw it as well. She took one look at Darien and ran out of the room, walking down the corridor and down the steps.  
  
Raye looked back at Darien and sighed. What had she done? Darien pulled a face at Raye and ran to get his coat and out of the door.  
  
Serena walked down the road, not really knowing where she was going, just following her nose, as some call it. She walked, what seemed like miles, turning corners and walking down blocks, she couldn't even feel her feet anymore, but something kept telling her that she needed to keep going, not to stop.  
  
It seemed hours before she managed to stop her feet and look around, she was somewhere out side Tokyo, she must have walked for hours because she lived basically in the middle of Tokyo. She walked over to the side of a road and sat on the grass, she looked at her watch and it said, half eleven. She had been walking around for about 4 hours.  
  
The words kept turning in her head, 'You are not a sailor scout you are a failure scout!!' Tears formed once again in her eyes. She loved all the scouts; she tried her best she really did. But she just wanted to be a normal teenager; she didn't want to be a scout, leader of the scouts or princess of the moon.  
  
That had just been shoved onto her like a horrible weight, would she ever be normal again? She wanted to have a normal relationship with Darien, stay that way for a while and then one day get married and not have to worry about a Youma attack in the middle. Serena moved her hand to her cheek where Raye had slapped her twice, hard! She knew she was going to have a lot of bruising there in the morning.  
  
She would never forgive Raye, if Raye thought she was so bad then she should be leader herself. She placed her hand on the part of her clothes where her broach once was, now it was in pieces back at Darien's hotel.  
  
What could she do now? She could possibly start a new life somewhere else and maybe pretend to have a coma so no one knows whom she was. But what would happen to Rini, would she be born, would she be alive when she got back. Of course she wouldn't, Rini needed Darien and herself to make her real. She hated the little girl, but love always won, she would give up her life if it meant saving Rini.  
  
She had to go back for Rini's sake!! She tried to stand up but wasn't able to, she felt so cold and wary, she just wanted to sleep. (That isn't unusual for Serena!!) With one last thought of Rini she fell into a deep and deadly sleep.  
  
"Raye, why did you do that? It wasn't called for!! God knows where she could be now!! She has been out her for 4 hours and it is getting dark, what if she is lying somewhere freezing to death? I will never forgive you if she is hurt!"  
  
Darien shouted hastily at Raye, not really caring if she was hurt or not. All of the scouts were in their transformations and Darien was Tuxedo mask, it would be easier and quicker to find her, or so they thought. They had been assigned to do the outskirts of the town and had one part to do left. Darien was loosing hope and was thinking the worst!!  
  
What happens if something has caught her, if she had pneumonia, or even takes her life? She is all alone out here and knows no on, she would do anything. Oh Serena please be OK. I can feel you drifting away from me and I can't imagine what would happen to you if you went, or Rini.  
  
{FLASHBACK}  
  
Darien and Raye ran into the temple, both completely knackered.  
  
"Serena's gone, we need to find her!" Darien shouted at the scouts as they were talking to Rini.  
  
"I was too late..." Rini whispered to herself. The girls turned to look at her again.  
  
"What do you mean Rini?" Amy asked her sounding all mother like.  
  
"The whole reason I came back here is because of this incident. If Darien and Serena don't conceive me by 4 in the morning then I wont exist." Rini told them, her head still firmly looking at the floor. Darien came over to her and knelt by her, he placed her arms around her and Rini hugged him back firmly.  
  
"Oh Daddy, I cant loose mummy again!!" Rini cried into Darien's shirt. Darien tried to hush her while the scouts started talking about how to get Serena back.  
  
"Well in our sailor forms we are quicker so that would help and Amy you could scan the town. We will leave Rini with Grandpa and find Serena, what ever you do when you see her don't tell her about Rini, just get her back to Darien quickly. OK!!" Lita said, she was a lot better that everyone else at plans.  
  
"OK!!" Everyone shouted and the scouts stood in a circle.  
  
"Mars Star Power!!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!!"  
  
The scouts all transformed and stood in the middle of the room in short skirt form. Darien let go of Rini and stood by them holding out his Rose and transforming into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Right Mars you can go with Tux! Venus you with Mercury! I will go on my own. Make sure that you all report anything, especially when you find her, on the communicators. She is very vulnerable now, at least she can transform, but you know she is a ditz. Serena Ditz, that's what we should call her. Right any questions?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Jupiter she... um... destroyed her broach in the flat. She threw it at the wall." Mars said to the brown haired wonder. Jupiter put her hands on her hips and sighed.  
  
"Right, I will go first and inform Luna and get a new broach for the time being, everyone else will find her as fast as they can. No one come home until you have!! The princess needs help and being her protectors she needs us!!" Jupiter said in a 'matter of fact' tone. Everyone nodded and they all departed searching for Serena. All hoping she was all right!!  
  
{END FLASHBACK}  
  
Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask had just managed to get to their other destination when Tux suddenly stopped looking around them.  
  
"Serena, she was here!! She's in trouble!! Come on!!"  
  
"Where am I?" Serena sat up her head hurt, her legs hurt, her arms hurt damn it, everything hurt!! She looked at her surroundings and saw that she seemed to be in a barn. She placed her hands behind her to support her weight it was so cold, she couldn't remember much of what had happened. All she could remember was that she had, had a fight with Raye, stormed out and come here. But where was here? It hurt to even think!!  
  
"So you're awake are you little one?" Came the voice, it sounded familiar but Serena couldn't place it. Serena lay back down and then turned her body to see the person who had taken her in.  
  
He was tall, thin and was wearing overalls. Serena had no idea who he was but she liked the look of him, he looked kind and that was what she needed, a kind face.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked him managing to sit up for a few seconds before she fell back down again. She was so cold she hadn't realised.  
  
"You are in my barn, the south outer end of Tokyo. What are you doing out so late?" He asked her showing her his watch. It now said quarter past 12.  
  
"I had a bit of a row with my friends. They thought I was worthless, they thought I couldn't do anything right and help out. One particularly is always calling me meatball head and making fun of me, I think she wants to steal my boyfriend. I have so many things going on in my life at the moment I don't need to worry about someone taking my future away from me too!!" Serena sat up again while saying this completely ignoring the pain it caused her. She knew that if she gave into pain that she wouldn't have got this far.  
  
"Listen little one, I am here to help you. But you must trust me otherwise I cant help!!" The man told her. Serena looked at him.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked him, making him smile in return. He came and sat down next to her on the straw.  
  
"My name is Haruka." He said looking sweetly down at Serena, poor Serena kept having the feeling that there was something he wasn't telling her. Something important like it should be known, she felt like standing and saying,  
  
"I am the princess of the moon and you will tell me the truth." Or words to that effect. But Serena knew if she told him that he would just laugh at her.  
  
"Thank you for helping me, my name is..."  
  
"Serena, yes I know princess." The man said smiling thoughtfully down at her making her want to slap it off him.  
  
"But how did you... why did you... when did you?" She tried to ask him how he knew but the words didn't seem to come.  
  
"Princess, allow me to introduce myself..." Haruka curtsied. "... I am one of your outer Senshi your highness, I have been sent to help you through the future complications. Please allow me to have the honor of taking you back." Haruka said holding out his hand.  
  
"But if you were one of my senshi then you would be a... a... girl?" She asked looking shyly up at him.  
  
"But princess just because I look like a man doesn't mean I am." He said. "I am a woman princess, I just don't show my assets off like you do." Haruka said grinning down at the princess slyly.  
  
"I am sorry, I shouldn't have made assumptions so quickly. Will you forgive me?" Serena asked her head low.  
  
"Princess you do not need forgiving. You are the princess you can do what you want!!" Haruka reassured her making her perk up a little.  
  
"Okay, would you mind taking me home?" Serena asked looking sadly at Haruka, Haruka laughed at Serena.  
  
"I see that your daughter has returned, I can see it in your eyes. But don't make things worse than they are, she has come back for a reason and this needs finding out sooner rather than later, or there could be no Rini left." (Not subtle at all!!) Haruka said, taking hold of Serena and lifting her off the straw. It was so easy for her to carry her, Haruka was as tall as Darien and Serena was only small. Serena sighed at Haruka's warning and not being very bright didn't really catch onto what she was saying.  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
"Yes Princess?" Haruka replied still holding Serena. They continued down a long road.  
  
"Why are you here? How did you get here?" Serena asked her looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Princess I am here to protect you, the queen thought that you might need mine and Hotaru's help. Michelle is sorry she is not here; she has gone on something else the queen needed..."  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute, my mother is dead, right?" Serena asked moving in Haruka's arms to look at her properly.  
  
"Well yes, she died protecting the moon kingdom. Why?" Haruka asked like it wasn't that much of a deal she talked to a dead queen. S  
  
"But if she is dead, how can you talk to her, is she a ghost or something?" Serena asked becoming intrigued. Haruka laughed at her, making Serena frown. "Well how do you do it then?" She asked getting annoyed.  
  
"She comes to us in our dreams, a bit like future Mamoru came to you and Mamoru in your dreams, she tell us what she wants us to do." Haruka explained, noticing the change in look after she had said 'Mamoru'.  
  
"I don't call him Mamoru any more, I call him by his English name, Darien. He calls me Serena, my English name and that is what I want you to call me!!" Serena said, eventually looking at her again.  
  
"Well my English name, as you call it, would be Amara, choose which one you call me princess... I mean Serena." Amara smiled at Serena warily and looked in front of them. "Who is that?" She asked Serena, Serena lifted her head and looked where Amara was looking.  
  
In front of them stood Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mars talking to each other. Serena smiled and sighed heavily trying to get their attention.  
  
"Mars, if anything has happened to her..." Tuxedo Mask began.  
  
"Yes Dare I know, you will never forgive me, you have reminded me a lot of that fact." Mars replied gazing away from him. sigh mars and Tux both looked up, there in front of them was Serena in another mans arms. Tuxedo mask wasn't happy, they have one little tiff and she goes off with another man. Sailor mars looked up at Tux's face and saw the anger there.  
  
Serena mentioned for Amara to put her down and as she did Mars came up to her and slapped her again.  
  
"Serena how could you? You get into one little fight and you go straight off with another man." Mars snapped at Serena making Serena think, Just fuck em, fuck em all!! But she decided that she would give them another chance.  
  
"Mars this is Amara, she helped me when I fainted." Serena introduced Amara, putting a lot of emphasis on the she. Mars looked at Amara and tear dropped.  
  
"Don't worry about it princess!" Amara said waving her arms kindly.  
  
"Ohhhh? I knew that meatball head. I was just seeing if you knew that." Mars crossed her arms over her thin chest and put her nose in the air. Serena tear dropped also and looked over at Darien.  
  
"Serena I am sorry, please forgive me, I shouldn't have been so stubborn and should have been there for you more." Tuxedo mask asked Serena, Serena smiled at him and walked up to him flinging her arms around his neck.  
  
"Of course, any way guess what?" She asked him making him smile mischievously.  
  
"You are sixteen now!!" He said quickly picking her up in his arms and flying off with her.  
  
"Fine, go leave me!! I don't care!!" Mars shouted at them, she turned to see Amara smiling at her. "Come on, I guess we should be getting back. Anyways what was you doing with Serena and why do you call her princess?"  
  
"Because she is the princess, duh?" Amara said placing her finger to her mouth imitating some one dumb.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny. How do you know about the princess?" Mars asked.  
  
"Sailor Saturn at your service, leader of the outer Senshi protecting the princess." Amara said bowing at Mars a little funnily making her laugh.  
  
Meanwhile back at Darien's flat.  
  
Tuxedo mask flew through the window making a turning landing causing Serena to scream playfully.  
  
"Well Serena, want to boogie?" He asked holding out his hand to her, Serena pouted, Very polite she thought and took his hand. He pulled her straight into a kiss and shoved his tongue in her mouth hungrily. Serena complied and leaned into him playing with his tongue also. Darien lifted her up pulled her legs either side of his hips and walked with her over to the bed.  
  
He placed her gently down, shifting all his weight onto her and making sure at the same time, he wasn't suffocating her. All the time never leaving her lips. He finally pulled away to look at his love, his future wife. He took hold of her t-shirt and pulled it up above her head. He looked down at her breasts, they lay there begging to be let free. He leant his head down and started kissing her neck causing Serena to moan in bliss. Next he slid his hand round her back and started to attempt the impossible known to boys. After a few tries he gave up.  
  
Serena who had been laughing gave a hand and reached behind her back, Darien took hold of her hands and followed her movement so he would have it sorted for next time. She did it instantly and moved her arms to the front and let Darien free her breasts.  
  
He did it very slowly remembering the scene that came before him earlier. Once the bra was off it was thrown on the floor and forgotten about for the rest of the night. He looked down at her refreshing his memory and quickly took hold of her mouth with his, moving his hand up to caress her breast.  
  
Poor Serena couldn't control her feelings she was in ecstasy; she washed herself in all of the feelings that over came her. After Darien let her mouth go, (well people do need to breathe!! Well I do anyways, I don't know about you?) He moved his hand from her breast and positioned his mouth over the same nipple and started to lick it moving it back and forth with his tongue.  
  
Serena hated him for torturing her, she wanted him to get on with it, she wanted to feel him in her, being one with him, she had always wanted that.  
  
He eventually stopped toying with her, he had elicited a lot of different moans from her from just sucking her nipple, he was anxious of what would happen when he took her. He took hold of the edges of her skirt and pulled it down and off, then came the knickers; she loved his face when he had done that. He was mesmerized with her mound.  
  
After running his hand up and down her he decided that it was time to study his beauty. He stepped back and looked down at her and she felt like covering up her body, protecting it from the hungry eyes of her boyfriend. But she didn't she just looking up at him expectantly.  
  
Darien loved the look of her, she had beautiful breasts and she had a gorgeous figure, she was perfect!! After a while of looking he began stripping himself of his clothes.  
  
When he started to pull his shirt off Serena looked closely, his stomach was so muscled and strong, he had a gorgeous belly button, little hairs ran from it to his abdomen, which became more and more visible as he began to undo his trousers. The trousers fell to the floor and he let Serena get a good look at him before he took off his boxers.  
  
Serena lay blushing on the bed, she was so embarrassed, he was so gorgeous. She loved the look of him!! One part of her wanted to go up to him and pull down his boxers herself and pull him on her, but her conscience stopped her.  
  
Darien, after a while, took hold of the sides of his boxers and pulled them down revealing his man hood.  
  
Serena's face went as red as a tomato, He's so big she thought to herself, then mentally slapped her face for thinking it.  
  
He walked up to her, she lay still on the bed and he lay next to her, reaching over her and onto the bedside cabinet, he pulled back and had a little box in his hands. Darien passed it over to Serena and smiled.  
  
"Before we do anything I want to know... will you marry me?"

What do you think? I promised a long one and i did one!! Am i good or am i good, ( as u wil c bad is not an option!!) Please RR and thank you to everyone who has done so far. I got an ice cream

Luv bobsx xx


	8. Will she say yes or no?

Chapter 8  
  
Serena was dumbfounded; she couldn't believe this was all happening to her. She looked at Darien warily then took the box from his embrace. Darien put his hand on Serena's stomach, feeling her tense up, he smiled a little at this, she was scared of him, he would show her there was nothing to be scared of.  
  
Serena opened the box carefully thinking the slightest movement would break it. Inside sat a beautiful diamond in the shape of the moon. The diamonds sparkled like there was no tomorrow and this bought a tear to Serena's eye.  
  
Darien looked up at his blue-eyed wonder and smiled contently, she was crying, that must have been a good sign, wasn't it? Darien turned Serena's chin to look at him and moved his body closer to hers.  
  
"Serena, are you alright?" Darien asked her trying to figure out why she was crying.  
  
"It's just that so many things are happening and I am not sure that I am ready for marriage. It doesn't matter does it, we know we will be together anyway in the future; can't we just take one step at a time? You don't mind do you?" Serena asked him, studying his face trying to find an answer.  
  
"Sure, I will put this in the drawer for when you are ready!" Darien said, his face didn't show any disappointment, but Serena knew deep in his heart he was crushed. He had probably planned this night for ages.  
  
Darien leaned over her again and put the small box in the drawer next to the bed. Instead of going back to lying next to her he jumped on top of her, causing her to squeal. He started tickling her sides and she squirmed in his grasp. He managed to somehow get her on top of him and push her in the air, like he would a baby she was so light.  
  
Serena smiled down at Darien and moved a piece of hair from obstructing her view of his face. Darien smiled up at his love and let her down slowly again, she lay on top of him, not really knowing what to do, Darien sensed this and turned them over so he was on top.  
  
Serena could really feel his manhood getting hard and she felt shy underneath him. She had no idea what it was going to be like; she had no idea how much it apparently hurt. She knew that he had to break through some sort of barrier of some kind, but what exactly she didn't know.  
  
Darien pulled her further up so her face was directly below his. She looked so tense; he began to worry if she was ready. But somehow Serena sensed that Darien wasn't sure if he should continue, she reached up and gave him the kiss he needed, the kiss to know right from wrong.  
  
Serena felt a bit more relaxed when she kissed him, she knew she had taken him by surprise, which gave her a bit of excitement. She knew that she could still make him think.  
  
Darien pulled away from the kiss gently and looked her in the eyes. He began to kiss her neck, which made her remember the previous emotions, which she loved. She made moaning sounds, which Darien loved, this way he knew he was pleasuring her as well as himself.  
  
He continued on down her neck and to her breast, which made her moan even louder and caused a sly grin appear on Darien's face. He started to suck gently on her nipple and gradually it became more fierce and wanting. His eyes flung open when he felt Serena's hand move down his side and to his bum, this made him want her even more, he was addicted to her, he needed her.  
  
Serena smiled at Darien's reaction to her moving hands. She wanted to show him how much she loved him, but she didn't have any previous experience. She wanted to make him happy but all she could do was lay back and let him take her, take away her virginity, which she would never be able to get back again. Darien could tell that this was a big thing for a woman, even though he never went through it, he himself was worried all those long years ago about his first time. He wanted it to be special for her; he wanted her to enjoy all the sensations he knew he would be able to give her.  
  
Finally, Serena decided that she had had enough of all the waiting; she wanted all the sensations known to a man and woman.  
  
"Darien please..." He held his left hand to her mouth to silence her then slid his hand down her stomach and then over her mound.  
  
Serena shivered at this and looked up innocently into his large dark blue eyes.  
  
His hand shot inside of her instantly and made Serena jerk upwards, the sensations, the feeling, feelings of want and lust. Serena was in ecstasy, she was in heaven, but Raye had told Serena that this was just a taster of what to be done.  
  
Yes you did hear me right, Raye had lost her virginity, and she had lost it all those months ago, with Chad, long before her birthday on April 17th.  
  
Darien smiled at all her made her feel. But he was hesitant; he had done it so many times before, why was this any different? Because, he loved her, he wanted to be with her, he knew he always would!  
  
Darien's fingers moved round in Serena's vagina, making her moan louder and move with the rhythm that Darien set. Up, Down, In, Out, Round, movements of love and trust.  
  
After a few moments of pleasuring her, he knew that he couldn't wait any longer, he hungered for her, he wanted her, and he was going to have her.  
  
He pulled his hand out of her and moved himself over her, being careful not to put his whole weight on her, for that would surely crush one so fragile and small.  
  
Serena, noticing the change looked down at Darien and moved her eyes with his body, as he came closer her eyes came further up above her head, until she was staring directly into his eyes.  
  
"Serena are you sure?" Darien asked whisperingly.  
  
"Of course." She replied, those two words making him shiver from head to foot. She had just given her self to him, her womanly body, mind and soul.  
  
Darien took both of Serena's thighs in his hands and parted them for his pleasure. He moved forward, his manhood only centimeters away from her.  
  
Serena closed her eyes. She wasn't sure she wanted to see everything that happened, she wanted to remember it as something immeasurable.  
  
Darien saw this and smiled at her innocentness. She was like an angel lying there, unclothed.  
  
But without second thought Darien thrust into her, taking hold of her body as he did so. Serena felt pain, tremendous pain, but she wasn't going to do anything about it, she wouldn't scream, or shout, she would be brave, for her ad for Darien.  
  
Darien noticed how Serena seemed to tense up, she was so rigid, also her eyes were beginning to water, he didn't like it at all.  
  
"Serena, I..." But she hushed him by leaning up and planting a deep kiss on his lips.  
  
Tears of pain rolled down her cheeks but easily concealed from her love. Darien continued to thrust into her, causing little squeals to pop out here and there, but she managed to keep it under control most of the time.  
  
After a while the pain had departed and all that was left was the brilliant feeling of Darien thrusting in and out of her. She could feel his man hood throbbing inside her; she could feel herself tense up for him.  
  
Darien was caught off guard when he heard Serena give a moan of pleasure, he knew she had gone through a lot of pain and was glad that he was finally able to pleasure her. He felt her suddenly tense up when he thrust, thus causing him to moan in his own pleasure; she was so strong, so wanting.  
  
He was so happy he was so excited. They were both sweating heavily, their skin rubbing together at different parts of the body.  
  
Darien took Serena's mouth in his; playing with her lips to ask her to open, but she didn't need much persuasion. She instantly opened her mouth and felt his tongue enter at a great speed. Their tongues began to play, causing more sensations to them both. It was nothing like Serena had ever felt.  
  
She was in awe of people who had been able to do this every night. She was in n awe of Raye. Raye had told her the first time had hurt, but she hadn't known how much it had hurt. Or when she said it was very pleasurable, she hadn't known how much.  
  
They were both getting to their peek; both were sweating vigorously, both knackered. Serena was laid back, her head on the pillow, holding both sides of Darien's waist protectively.  
  
Darien could feel it, knowing what was to come he looked down at his future queen, his love and possession. He placed his hand on the bed and thrust into her one last time and screamed her name as his seed poured into her body.  
  
"Usagi!!!!"  
  
Serena felt this sensation and arched her back, she didn't want to scream, but it was inevitable. "Momaru!!!" She screamed, making Darien smile warmly down at her, he had been able to satisfy her.  
  
Darien looked at Serena's head and then lay beside her, taking his manhood out from inside and wrapping his arms around her protectively, like she would leave him otherwise.  
  
After a while he looked over at the clock, it said 4:10. He lay wondering if he had been able to give her his seed in time? Is Rini still destined to be born? Was she still at the temple with Raye? But something seemed different within him, was it something missing or was it something new?

Hey, what do you think? I havent been able to post it earlier because i was at my nana's. I will leave you to figure out what you want to happen. Please RR and i have dedicated this to Gish who reviewed me three times to put it up, so thankyou and i will need 27 reviews for the next chapter!! Luv bobs xxxx PLease RR XXXXXXX


	9. What will Serena like?

Chapter 9  
  
Serena awoke early the next morning; she was feeling a bit queasy. Serena looked over at Darien, he looked so gorgeous lying there asleep. She felt happy inside, she had lost her virginity to the one she loved the most and she was able to show him how much she loved him.   
  
She pulled the covers off slowly, placing her feet quietly on the floor, as not to wake him and walked over to his wardrobe. She took hold of one of his large shirts and wrapped it around herself. She felt strangely cold, she felt dizzy and she felt...lazy. Not much different to what she usually felt in the mornings.   
  
She looked over at the bedside table and noticed that there was a new broach and communicator there, shining in the morning sun. She took hold of it and put it with her clothes from last night. After that she walked out onto his balcony to look at the town in all its glory.  
  
The sun was just rising above the apartments and it looked gorgeous in the mornings. People were seen down below in their cars, making their daily trip to work, not knowing that something amazing had happened, something special.   
  
Darien's neighbour was standing on his balcony and turned to look at Serena, he was very handsome and he definitely was curious about the girl Chiba had in his apartment.   
  
"Konnichiwa." He said smiling at Serena.   
  
"Konnichiwa, do you usually wake up this early?" Serena asked him turning to look at him better.   
  
"Yeah, I love to watch the sun rising above the apartments. What about you?" he asked her, being totally silent and waiting for her reply.  
  
"No not usually, I usually sleep in as long as possible, but this morning I haven't been feeling very well." She replied looking down at Darien's shirt and then at the man.   
  
"Watashi wa Susano desu, after the god of storms." Susano bowed to Serena and she smiled.  
  
"Watashi wa Usagi desu, meaning bunny. But most people call me Serena. I don't usually use Usagi any more." She bowed lower than he, as it was the custom in Japan. But while doing so, she had noticed a beautiful plant on his balcony and stared at it.  
  
"Chaenomeles." He said to her, she looked up and frowned.   
  
"Cha... what?" She asked, looking back at the plant that seemed to be climbing up the wall.   
  
"Cha en om eles. It is a spring flowering shrub, it er... belongs to the rose family, I think." He looked back at his apartment and walked inside, leaving Serena to stare at the gorgeous plant.   
  
He came back out again and looked at Serena, he had a kind of cardboard box in his hand.  
  
"Yes, Quince is its common name. It says on the pack, ' These produce clusters of pink, white, or red bowl-shaped flowers in late spring and early summer, good for light or shaded places.' It tells me it is a wall shrub so I put it up my wall, and it seemed to have gone very well." He told her, reading from the box and then placing it inside on a table.  
  
"I just bought it because it looked nice." He said simply shrugging and giving her a nice warm smile.   
  
"Ah Susano, what a nice pleasure it is to see you, I see that you have met Serena." Serena turned round and saw Darien standing behind her with just his shorts on.   
  
"Yes Mamoru, I was just explaining to her about the properties of my plant." He turned to look at Serena and pointed to Darien.  
  
"Darien likes the plant for its medical uses, it helps digestive complaints and rheumatic conditions." He stated, dropping his pointed finger and smiling sarcastically at Darien.  
  
Darien looked at him and pulled a face, which made Serena giggle and then cover her mouth as Susano frowned at her.   
  
"Anyway nice talking to you Susano, but I have run Serena a bath. Sayonara." Darien took hold of Serena's hand and began to pull her in the apartment.   
  
"Sayonara Susano."  
  
"Sayonara Serena."   
  
In Darien's apartment he pulled Serena towards his chest and held her there firmly. She giggled at the motion and looked up into his eyes. After that she placed her head on his chest and sighed heavily.   
  
"I think you look better than me in that." Darien said, making Serena give a little laugh. "Come on I have ran you a bath, you will need it." He said, but Serena wasn't paying much attention to his words, she had drifted back off to sleep again in his arms.   
  
Darien looked down at her and smiled, picking her up swiftly and moving her towards the bathroom. She needed to be cleaned, all of the blood from her vagina, the blood that came from the barrier had flown all the way down her legs and she needed to be cleaned.   
  
Swiftly and gently he cleaned her up, she was a very heavy sleeper and often tossed and turned in her sleep, making it harder for Darien to do his task.   
  
Finally after clearing her of all the blood and wrapping her in a towel, he placed her back on his bed and went to take a shower himself.  
  
Serena woke to the feel of water against her body, she saw that Darien sat on the bed next to her and he seemed to have just come out of the shower. She moved quickly and jumped right on top of him causing him to tumble off the bed and onto the floor.   
  
Darien, shocked by this encounter, lay sprawled on the floor, naked, underneath her. Serena, still seeming to have the blue towel wrapped around her waist, smiled at the position that they seemed to have landed in.   
  
"So Darien, you feel up for a little game?" She asked him huskily, making him shiver at the amount of sexiness in her voice.   
  
"Sure princess, but first do you mind letting me get dry and putting some shorts on?" He asked her, looking at her with the towel on and him without.   
  
"Oh don't worry about that, here you can have my towel." She said, pulling it away from around her slim body, revealing her breasts in their full glory.   
  
Darien gulped; looking at Serena naked had seemed to paralyze him. Serena stood up from her position on top of him, since she had noticed that he became a bit 'excited'.   
  
Darien stood up too and placed the towel around his waist and looked back at Serena standing, staring at him with her hands on her hips. She lipped her lips seductively and then looked him up and down.  
  
"The game is called self control. This game measures how much self-control each one of us has. You see if you can control yourself longer than me, then you win, but if I can keep myself under control better than you, then I win. Okay?" She explained the rules and things to Darien, basically there were no rules and the other contestant could do whatever they wanted to entice the other.   
  
Darien decided that to keep himself occupied he would make some breakfast; there could be nothing sexy about that. Boy, could he be more wrong?  
  
Darien made a full English breakfast and called for Serena to come and get hers.   
  
But when Darien caught sight of Serena, he wished he hadn't.   
  
All Serena was wearing was a see through frilly bra and see through frilly thongs. To Darien this was cheating and it was harder than he thought.   
  
He yearned to touch her slender body; he wanted to feel the warmth of her skin against his. He wanted to hold her in his arms and know that he could make her the happiest woman alive.   
  
In the past Darien had been able to conceal and hold back his manly urges for the women he had been with, but now it was like someone had written it all over his body. I LOVE SERENA AND I CANT RESIST HER, I WANT TO MAKE LOVE TO HER NOW AND ALWAYS.   
  
Serena walked up to Darien and pressed her body against his, making him shiver. She deliberately wanted the tomato sauce, so she had to bend down and take it out of the cupboard. This made Darien gasp.   
  
Then she wanted the cheese from the fridge, which she had to reach right at the back, making her stretch and causing Darien to breath rather heavily.   
  
He couldn't take it, she was tormenting him, knowing full well what all these movements and gestures would do to him, he had no idea of getting back at her. But to say the truth all he wanted to do at the moment was to watch her flounce around the room seducing him.   
  
Where has she learnt all this? She was so innocent and babyish, now she is a grown woman seducing her future king. Poor Darien, this was all he could think before Serena decided that she was going to sit down on her chair and play with the cooked sausage, pushing it and pulling it slowly in and out of her mouth, making moaning sounds as though she was enjoying it as much as sex.   
  
Darien's forehead was sweating tremendously, Serena could see out the corner of her eye. She loved all of Darien's faces when he watched her. He was like any other man, paralyzed in the presence of a dominating woman. She decided that she was finally going to bite into the sausage and then took note of Darien's sudden wince like he had felt some sort of pain.  
  
"I think that I will go and get dressed." Serena said to him, standing and walking up to him. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and began to depart for the bedroom.  
  
"Happy birthday Serena." Darien shouted to her, she put her hand up and carried on walking. 


	10. Will she be alive?

Chapter 10  
  
By the time Serena and Darien got to the temple it was nearly lunchtime. Serena had insisted on taking a bath (which lasted about an hour and a half, with Darien drooling outside), she also had to walk around the apartment in her towel talking to Susano over the balcony, then she rang up Molly to talk to her which meant she was walking around the house in knickers and bra, not being able to fasten or put anything on with one hand.   
  
Darien, Poor Darien, had to watch this whole thing, had to watch and be strong. His hands drifted towards her when she walked past, needing to feel her soft skin. He was constantly sweating, needing to turn away from her to catch his breath, it was worse than fighting a Youma, well anything to do with 'Serena seduction' was worse than fighting a Youma (YOUMAAAA LIKE WORD YOUMA!!!!!!!!!!)   
  
At the temple Raye was sweeping up all of the dead leaves and rubbish lying around the place outside. Amy was reading one of her 'Quantum Physics' books and arching her eyebrow when something new came up. Lita was lying back on the temple steps enjoying the sun and occasionally saying,   
  
"That cloud looks like one of my ex boyfriends."   
  
While all this was happening, Mina seemed to be in the land of nod. With her mouth wide open, snoring and the faint sound of groaning she seemed a good scarecrow, so Raye had put her inside out of the way of anyone that could be scared. Amara was sitting on the steps next to Amy, happily pointing out facts. But Darien couldn't see Rini anywhere, could they have been too late?  
  
"Hey Serena, how are you feeling this fine morning?" Lita asked her, not looking up. She seemed a bit dazed, but Serena just ignored that part and answered.   
  
"I'm Ok, thank you Lita." Serena said, not once looking over in the direction of Raye. Darien couldn't wait any longer.  
  
"Have any of you seen Rini?" He asked looking around them all hopingly. Lita shook her head, Raye looked up innocently, Amara sighed, Amy shed a tear and Mina, well Mina just snored.   
  
Poor Darien, he looked down at his feet and started to cry. Serena seemed to be shocked by all of this, she didn't know what was going on, someone, (Darien) had forgot to tell her something important by the look of things. She stood looking at Amy; Amy closed her book and looked sorrowfully up at Serena.   
  
"Serena, didn't Darien tell you?" Amy looked at Darien and he shook his head. "Rini had to be conceived before 4 this morning. If she wasn't then there would be no Rini anymore." Amy said, (No, no one is subtle at all).   
  
Serena sank to the floor. Why hadn't anyone told her? Rini was her daughter, she should have known!!  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked angrily looking at Darien.  
  
"I didn't want to worry you." He said softly trying to sound like he was too upset to answer anymore.   
  
"I have a right to know where it concerns MY daughter, she is mine and no one else's. Who else knew?" She asked steam visibly appearing in her ears.  
  
"All of the scouts knew princess." Amara said, she stood up and walked over to Serena. She bowed and stayed there. Serena moved away from her.   
  
"Haruka, I thought of everyone you would have told me. You said to me that you have come to protect me, when you protect me you protect my future daughter, you know how much I love her, why did you do this to me?" Serena became even angrier. She walked over to the edge of the steps and turned to look at her.   
  
"I would have thought that you could have told me that I killed my own daughter. I am princess and you should have told me!!" All she could do was repeat herself, she didn't know what else to say, all she knew was that they should have told her.   
  
She walked down the steps and turned right towards the arcade, if no one was going to trust her with her own daughters life she would at least be angry while playing Sailor V video games.  
  
As soon as Serena walked over to the door she could hear voices inside. It sounded like Andrew shouting. She walked straight through the door, standing in front of her was the little girl and she seemed to be kissing Andrew.   
  
"Step away from him now!!" Serena shouted at the little girl. The little girl stopped what she was doing and looked up at Serena's angry form. Andrew fell back away from the little girl; the little girl looked down at him and kicked him with full speed, which caused him to crash into the counter.   
  
"Serena get out of here!!" He shouted at her, which made Serena laugh,   
  
Does he really think that he can take her on alone? She thought while laughing.  
  
"No Andrew, this is my fight!! She made me late yesterday, she made Raye get angry with me, and she made me loose my daughter. I will not let her take you away from me too!! Moon Cosmic Power Make-Up!!" She shouted thrusting her arm in the air and suddenly pink ribbons engulfed her.   
  
Poor Andrew, who had lost the gist of things at 'my daughter' just realised that she was Sailor Moon.  
  
As soon as Serena had transformed Andrew shouted something at her, but Sailor Moon couldn't hear it all she could hear was the girl inside her head.   
  
Sailor moon, how nice it is to see you again. Last time we met my thoughts were all jumbled up, but mow I can think clearly. You lost me my lunch and now you try to take away another meal, I will not give in to you so easily. Razzi will be really pleased with me for this!!   
  
"We'll see about that!!" Sailor Moon shouted at her. "I am Sailor Moon, Champion of the moon, I fight for love and justice and on behalf of the moon I will punish you!!" Sailor moon shouted lunging forward and instantly sending the girl flying across the arcade.  
  
The girl managed to get to her feet; she looked across at Sailor Moon with willing eyes. The kind of eyes that said, 'You know your fate and I will write it!' Poor Sailor Moon, will she ever manage to get a nice Youma?

I am sorry it is so short but i will make sure i will get longer ones. Please RR and thankyou to everyone who has done so far!! Thank you!!! Please let me know what you think!! Lots of love bobs x

I want 40 reviews for the next chapter please!!luv bobsx


	11. Who is she, what is her name and purpose...

_**Chapter 11**_

The sun was high over town and everyone had come to see the fight between Sailor Moon and a Youma, all that is accept the scouts and Tuxedo Mask. They knew Sailor Moon wasn't happy and that it would be a better idea for them to stay out of the way. Sailor moon could do this; it was just a matter of converting the anger she felt against the little girl and powering it up to be unbeatable.

She had always wondered about why the scouts got their powers that could be used on command and she had to use something that was only needed at the end of a battle. She had always wondered if she could harness that power, being the princess and all. 

The little girl (wait, LITTLE GIRL what is your name, I cant be bothered to call you little girl anymore.)

"Hiruko is my name!"

(Ahhh, she is looking at me, somebody save me!! Wait a minute Hiruko? HA, HA, Hiruko means the 'leach child' your origin comes from a deformed child!!! Oh no, why are you looking at me like that? Mummy!!) Cries and runs away from computer screen comes back and pulls a face at the girl on the screen, not that she can actually see her or anything.

Sailor moon took up stance, she hated little girls, they were always so annoying. She looked across at Andrew he was still shocked by the fact of Serena's daughter and Serena being Sailor Moon. His head looked so bad, when he crashed into the counter he had hit his head on the corner, resulting in blood trickling down his face and neck.

"I will destroy you, you will not get away with what you have done!!!" Sailor moon shouted at her, her face truly showing her anger. Sailor Moon started to glow a kind of white colour and she lifted off the floor.

Hiruko merely laughed at her vague attempt to scare her.

"You cannot defeat me Sailor moon, not while I have the power of Razzi Prazzailenus inside me!!" Hiruko shouted at Sailor moon, but this had no effect on her whatsoever, Sailor Moon simply smiled at Hiruko and crossed her arms.

"You can do it Sailor Moon!!" Shouted a random person from the crowd.

"Of course you can, you are the most powerful person in the world!!" Shouted another.

"We need you to fight for us Sailor Moon!!" Shouted Molly.

"Yeah without you we would be doomed!!" Shouted Melvin.

(Has anyone noticed that they are usually at the scene of a battle, _together?)_

Sailor Moon, unexpectedly, leapt forward and used some kid of energy light to shoot Hiruko across the street and into the wall opposite. Sailor Moon gathered up energy and began to use an attack.

"Mercury ice bubbles freeze!!"

Sorry so short, but wanted to leave it there. I have had a review telling me it is childish asking for reviews so i wont. I will put the next chapter up when i can. I love writing stories and i love you all for reviewing them. Thank you so much Please RR lots of love bobs xxxxxx


	12. Who did that?

_**Chapter 12**_

Sailor moon looked at the Youma, it had been frozen, and she hadn't done that, had she?

She looked now down at her hands; they seemed normal, there wasn't any difference in them like there should be with a new power. Then she heard a voice behind her.

"Thought you might need some help Sailor Moon!! I am Sailor Mercury!!" Came the unmistakable voice of Amy.

"No thank you Mercury, I can do this on my own. She will pay for what she has done!!" Sailor Moon shouted back and glared at the Youma. Hiruko just looked at Sailor moon and smiled an innocent smile, like _she_ couldn't have done anything wrong.

But all of a sudden a bolt of energy came flying towards Sailor moon, which she managed to dodge and another and then another. Sailor Moon began to feel sick and queasy, she didn't know what was wrong with her, but she put it down to the anger at presence of Hiruko.

Sailor moon glanced back at the Senshi and noticed that Darien wasn't there. He must have been too upset to come!! Or something might have happened to him!!

"Moon boulders defeat!!" Sailor Moon shouted, she didn't know where that power had come from but she had an urge to scream it!!

Thousands of boulders erupted from Sailor moon's hands and flew straight for Hiruko. Hiruko gasped and tried to block the attack with her hands but there were too many bright boulders and they smashed right into her. She seemed to scream something that Sailor Moon couldn't hear but Mercury did, (which she kept quiet) then explode into a thousand pieces.

Sailor Moon shrunk to her knees, she felt so drained!! The senshi all ran up to her and Sailor Jupiter managed to pick her up. 

"Take me home!!" Sailor Moon said, her princess voice appearing through the shakiness.

Everyone around them was clapping and cheering. But Mercury was worried, she worried about what Hiruko had said and she didn't know what to do about it.  
  
When they finally got near to Sailor moons home they all detransformed and carried on walking up the street. It took them a few minutes to think up something to tell Irlene.

"Maybe we could tell her that she fell out of Darien's flat and landed on her head?" Mina suggested getting very angry looks from the rest of the scouts.

"Maybe we could tell her that aliens came to earth and abducted her, and when we finally managed to save her she was like this." Lita suggested. Raye frowned.

"If they wanted advanced life forms why would they take Serena, she would just cause them a headache from all the crying." Raye said sounding very cocky!!

"I heard that!" Came Serena's muffled voice from behind Lita's back. Lita placed her carefully on the ground and held her while she got her balance.

"Why don't we just tell them the truth?" Amy said. It seemed like the only alternative.

"I will tell them, wait here!" Serena said, sighing thinking about Rini, tears appearing in her eyes. Serena walked to the door and opened it silently with her right hand. She didn't even dare look back at the senshi she just closed the door behind her.

"Mum, I'm home!!" She shouted but Serena couldn't hear anyone. Maybe they weren't home? She decided that she would go and take a bath before she talked to her parents.  
  
She walked silently up the stairs and turned left into her room. It was a mess again; she hadn't had time to clean it up recently. She would have to do that after she got out the bath. She wanted to delay the conference with her parents for as long as possible.

She threw all of her clothes on the bed and walked into the bathroom. She instantly turned the taps on and put in the bubble bath. After about 5 minutes the bath was full and she was ready. She gradually got in the bath and sat there huddled up until she could take it no longer, she cried!! She wept, she sniffled, she splashed the water angrily, causing it to erupt over the side of the bath. She even cursed Hiruko numerous times and then wept about the fact that she, a princess, would even know those words.

After about an hour there came a knock on the door.

"Serena honey is you ok in there?" That was her mum's voice, her mum was able to have her and Sammy and not even worry about the future, but she knew, or had known, her suppose to be daughter. (Has anyone noticed that no one has said happy birthday? I have!! I have!!)

"Yeah, mum, I will be right out!!" She called.  
  
"Okay sweetie, when you are finished come out the back your dad wants you to help him with something." Irlene said and walked quickly away from the door.

Serena managed to finally find the plugs after a 10-minute try and got out of the bath. She decided that she would leave the floor for later as she couldn't be bothered now!!

She stepped out into her bedroom and decided to put on some Khakis and a white strap top. She placed on some sandals and stepped out into the landing. She could hear her mother and father outside, trying to make something work, or keep something in order.

She walked up to the back door and sighed, she didn't want to go out, she just wanted to curl up somewhere and cry. But she managed to make herself do it.

She took hold of the handle and pulled. Outside was a mass of people, all of her school friends, all of her family. She was so overwhelmed that she didn't notice that a little figure had walked up behind her.

"Finally, you are here!! We were all going to leave you meatball head!!" Said a familiar voice behind her, she turned round and gasped at the scene she saw before her.

What do you think? Please let me know by the little button on the bottom of the screen. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and i hope i will see your lovely encouraging words again soon.

I would also like to know, do you think it would be a good ides for me to write another one. I have an idea about a different time and everything, i just dont know if you would like it up? Please let me know!! Thank you again!! Luv bobsx xxxxxxxxx


	13. Dun, dun, dun! Who is it?

_**Another disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, but i will soon own the worl!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!**_

_****_

_**Chapter 13 **_

There standing right in front of her, Rini stood smiling. Serena's eyes began to fill with tears as she looked down at her future daughter. Then she realised something totally annoying.

"OH no, I'm pregnant!!" She shouted, but then she didn't really care, she just bent down and hugged Rini like crazy, Rini hugged her back and giggled in her little girly voice that Serena had, in the past, learned to despise.

Serena couldn't stop all of the emotions flooding, she put it basically down to hormones and then she confessed (in her head) that she loved Rini and was glad to see her alive.

When Serena finally realised that everyone was staring at her and she was able to let Rini go, she pulled away and looked into Rini's eyes. Serena pulled her hand up and moved her thumb over Rini's cheek, as if needing some evidence that she was still there, that she was alive, her Rini. 

"I love you so much Rini!!" She whispered to her daughter and laughed as Rini leapt forward again and hugged her.  
  
"I love you too mummy!!" Rini said, burying her face into Serena's neck and sniffling.

Rini pulled her head away from Serena and noticed that one person wasn't there, her father!!

"Mummy, where is daddy?" She asked Serena, this made Serena wonder as well. Could he have done something stupid?

Serena looked round at all of her guests, watching her and smiling sweetly. She stood up and looked over at Amara. There was a little girl standing next to her, she looked about Rini's age.

"Amara?"  
  
"Yes Princess?" Amara replied walking up to her and bowing.

"Not here!!" Serena shouted at her, making everyone jump. "Do not call me princess in front of mortals!" Serena whispered to her and then took her arm.

"I would like it if you could protect Rini while I go and find Darien. He needs to know she is alive." Serena smiled down at Amara's little friend.

"Sorry, this is Hotaru, she is one of your senshi also!!" Amara announced and then took Rini and Hotaru by the hand and walked towards the huge bouncy castle at the far end of the garden.

To Serena's surprise her father seemed like he was enjoying himself. Well he was jumping up and down on the trampoline with his can of beer.

Serena turned and walked back through the house and took her coat from the rack at the front door. She opened the door and began the journey known so well to her. She decided that she was so happy that she would run the journey.

She looked down the long street that came to Darien's apartment. The large white black shimmered in the light. It was nearly 5 o'clock and the sun was still shining brightly. He was such a neat freak; he always had his apartment tidy. 

She ran down the street, she placed her hand to her stomach, knowing there was a little life growing inside of her. When she came to the front door she opened it to be greeted by Susano.  
  
"Konnichiwa Serena, are you going to see Mamoru?" He asked sounding a bit too happy for Serena's liking.

"Konnichiwa, hai, I am." She replied walking past him and to the elevator. She pressed the button for Darien's floor (I am not sure exactly what floor her is on, I will get back to you on that one. Or is anyone knows can they let me know please?) The elevator began the ascend towards Darien's apartment and Serena's stomach began doing summersaults, whether that was the thought of telling him, or knowing that she was soon going to be a mom.

The elevator stopped and Serena walked out, she turned left towards his apartment. The door was opened and it seemed like there had been some kind of struggle or fight.

She opened the door to see Darien sitting at the far end of the room on his bed crying. It seemed like Darien had fought his apartment and he had won.

She walked over to him and knelt down in front of him and sat for a while.  
After about 10 minutes he looked up at her, eyes red from tears, hair all jumbled up. She took hold of his chin and bought his mouth to hers. He instantly took hold of her round her waist and held onto her tight. He kissed her hungrily like, doing this would make up for the loss of his daughter, but no matter how much he tried it didn't work.  
  
Finally Serena pulled away and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"I should have done something, I should have told you, you should have known, you had the right to!! I was so foolish and now she is gone forever!!" He cried burying his head into Serena's cleavage. Serena hugged his head and cooed him.

"Mamo-chan, look at me." She said, moving his head from her chest and smiling at him. "Put your hand here!" She told him moving his hand down to her stomach.  
  
Darien looked up at Serena and smiled worriedly.

"You mean..." He asked her trailing off, not daring to speak the words incase it jinxed it.

Serena nodded and laughed. "Hai Mamo-chan, Hai!!" She replied, Darien took her in his arms and lifted her into the air, he spun her round, all the time she laughed, waving her arms around happily and then placing them round his neck.

"I love you Usako, my Usako!!" He told her and bent his head to kiss her. She beamed at him and thrust her head up, forcing her lips to meet his. It was more a happy and hungry kiss than passionate at first, but it became more gentle and passionate as time went by.

"Come on, everyone is waiting back at my house, they have given me a surprise birthday party." Serena said pulling away from him exhausted.

"Shit!!" Darien shouted putting Serena on her feet and running into his kitchen. He came back with something in a bag. He handed it to her and smiled stupidly. "I forgot to wrap it..." He said trailing off worried he might get a stern look from her.

"That's great!! I don't mind, oh thank you Darien." She replied taking out of the bag a gorgeous pink dress, it seemed like he had left half of the dress behind, it was very lacy and very see through.

"Oh Darien, trying to hint something?" She asked, standing up on her tip toes and gave him a very sexy little kiss, which made him want more.

Serena put it on his bed and looked out of the balcony window.

"Come on then, we'd best be going." She said taking hold of his hand and pulling him towards the door.

"But what about the dress, don't you like it?" He asked, beginning to get a bit worried.

"I thought you might want to have a sleep over tonight?" Serena asked running her finger down the front of his top and licking her lips seductively.

When they both arrived at the house, everyone had tucked into the food, Serena began to sulk but then she saw Rini had fallen asleep at the foot of the bouncy castle and no one had brought her inside.

Serena instantly walked over to her and picked her up. Darien had followed her and instantly took her from Serena's arms and hugged her to his chest. Serena smiled at him and nodded towards the house.  
  
Finally she was in his arms and safe, safe from anyone who would want to hurt him. But before they had gotten past the bouncy castle and the trampoline, with a drunk Ken on it, a kind of whirlwind began to blow up.  
  
Darien hugged Rini to his chest and took hold of Serena round her shoulders. Serena threw her hands up to cover her face and wa blinded by the sand rising from Rini's sand box. 

Once all of the commotion had packed in Serena looked up to see the one and only Razzi Prazzailenus.

"Happy birthday Princess, how come I wasn't invited?"

She's alive, she's alive!!!!! Ha!! Fooled ya!! What do ya think? HOpe you like it!! HAvent had many reviews for my other story, i hoped you would all like it? Please review and thankyou to everyone so far who had reviewed. Luv bobs xxxxxxxx


	14. Raxxi what are you doing here you bastar...

_**Chapter 14**_

Razzi was standing with one arm across his chest smiling slyly towards Serena. Serena stood in front of Darien and looked towards Razzi.

"I think it is time for everyone to leave!!" Irlene said pushing everyone out of the garden within a few seconds.

Serena didn't move her eyes from Razzi and continued to follow his gaze as he looked towards the sleeping Rini in Darien's arms.

"Don't even think about it Mister!! You keep your grubby hands away from my daughter!!" Serena shouted at him, feeling a rather heated anger rising from the depths of her stomach.

"Oh really, poor little princess Serena, no where to go and not enough time to transform, what is she going to do?" Razzi asked sarcastically, his sarcastic tone accompanied by a sarcastic smile. (I also like the word sarcastic; it takes me ages to spell it right!!)

Serena looked around the garden and noticed that the scouts were there, but only in human form. She looked at her parents and then at Luna.

"What do you want Razzi?" She asked looking back at him and standing ready to fight if necessary.

"Why, the crystal of course, like everyone before me and to have revenge on my beloved daughter which you killed!" Razzi said looking down at the brightly coloured broach sparkling between Serena's breasts.

Serena looked down at the broach and placed her left hand on it.  
  
"Bite me!!" She said, moving her hand away and running straight towards him. Serena pounced right on top of him making him fall straight to the floor. Serena had lots more courage now she knew she had a future to fight for.

Razzi struggled with her and seeing that she was a lot smaller than him chucked her off causing her to crash into the wall.

Irlene wanted to go help her daughter but she didn't know what to do, she didn't have any powers.  
  
Razzi looked back at the scouts standing ready to protect their princess if needed. He cast a dark energy that the four scouts off guard and sent them flying into the back fence; they were too weak to move!! Out of their senshi form they couldn't do anything.

Somewhere in the house, Serena heard some one say something and then a light shone. It was Amara.

A figure jumped out of the top bedroom window and landed on the grass next to Irlene, Ken and Shingo.

"I am sailor Uranus and I will fight to protect my friends and companions so you will be destroyed in the name of URANUS!!" She shouted at Razzi not one bit of fear seeping out from that calm manor.

Darien ran forward still holding Rini and bent down next to Serena; he placed Rini on the floor next to Serena and lifted Serena up right into his arms.

"Prince Endymion. What a nice surprise to see you!" Razzi said sarcastically smiling deviously at Darien.

"Get out and leave us alone!!" Darien shouted angrily at Razzi. Darien's face had gone red with anger and steam was visible from both ears. Darien had never been so angry, he was not only damaging Serena's life by throwing her around it was also the life of the little one in Serena's stomach.

"Uranus Sword slash!!" Uranus shouted at Razzi but he was too strong he directed the power straight back at her. (I cant remember Uranus' powers if anyone can remember them can you let me know please? Thank you!)

Uranus soared across the garden and landed right at the back near the other sailor scouts. Irlene, Ken and Shingo ran to help her and to also look at the other girls.

Razzi looked over at the family, some standing and some sitting, but all very angry with him. Yeah that was how he liked it!!! He loved knowing that he was heating people up.  
  
Then he looked down at Rini with her long pink flowing hair that looked so much like her mothers. Her large pink eyes that made anyone upset when she was, that made anyone her slave. He loved it, he lusted for it, and he had to have it!!  
  
Without any warning Rini's whole body began to glow a dark red colour, she began to rise into the air.

Serena pulled away from Darien's grasp and leapt for her daughter.

"Rini!! RINI!!" She shouted, trying to get hold of her daughter's hand.

"Serena!! Help me Serena!!" Rini shouted back at her arms and legs flailing in the air as she began to rise above the house.

"Rini, please no!! Rini!!" Serena was crying and shouting sobs stopped her from shouting as loud as she wanted. Rini was nearly out of sight as Serena saw Razzi appear next to her.  
  
"Don't worry princess, you belong to me now!!" Serena heard him say.

Before they vanished Serena heard Rini call out.

"MUMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tell me what you think? I know it is a bit rubbish, things have been happaning at home but that is no excuse, so i will make sure that chapter 15 will be better!! Please tell me what you think!! People seem to stop reviewing so i would like at leat 10 more before i do put the next up!! Please tell me!! I have it all ready and want to show you!! Thankyou to everyone so far for reviewing!! I think you are great!!Luv bobsx xxxxx


	15. What is her reaction, what can she do?

_**Chapter 15 **_

Serena sat on the grass, her head on her hands, not talking to anyone. Why should she? No one even tried to help her, why should she try to comfort other people,

"Mum, what are we going to do?" Shingo asked his mum, Irlene, and looked back at his sister. He might fool about and joke about her, but most of the times she made a come back but at the moment, she didn't.  
  
"I think that we need to leave her alone for a while, she needs to talk to Darien." His mum suggested and took him by the shoulder into the house.  
  
As they walked through the patio door, Darien walked out with a drink in his hand. He walked towards Serena on the floor and sat down beside her.

"Here, you need a drink." Darien passed the drink to her and watched her, as she looked it up and down.  
  
Without any warning she chucked the drink on the floor and the cup smashed into a thousand pieces. Darien jumped back and landed with a hard thud on his bum. He rubbed his bum gently with his left hand and watched Serena as she took a piece of glass in her hand and studied it for a while.

"Glass, a form of sand. Do you think that they would have sand on the moon?" She asked randomly. Darien looked at the piece of glass and leaned over, he took it with his hands and put it back on the floor.

He took hold of Serena's hand and pulled her firmly but gently onto his lap. 

"What do you think he will be doing to her Darien? My baby, my poor little baby!!!" Serena cried, the sobs endless. She didn't know what else to do, she couldn't stand and fight, she couldn't think of any plan; all she wanted to do was cry. The hormones from being pregnant were not helping the situation.

The baby inside her was one day in the future to be taken away and be used as some kind of ransom for the imperium crystal.

"Shhhh, we will get her back!! I promise!!" Darien replied trying to soothe her pain, while feeling the same amount inside himself.

He had to be strong, for her, for their future, they couldn't both crumble.

He put his arms protectively around her waist knowing that a little body was growing inside her and that he had to be careful.

"Darien, do you hate me?" She asked him snuggling deep into his lap.

"Of course not, why would you say that babe?" He spoke with worry, why would she think that?

"Well I lost our daughter, maybe if she hadn't been conceived then she wouldn't be with Razzi now with him doing God knows what to her." She said to him rubbing her hands up and down his.

"If Rini hadn't been conceived then she would never be here at all!!" He told her. Serena sighed and looked at the sky, she hated not knowing where Rini was.  
  
"I want her back Darien, she needs me!! She has to be near me, she's going to be so scared. Darien please, we need to go and get her!!" She replied to the silence that surrounded the couple on the grass.

"You can't go anywhere, you are now looking after Rini in your stomach, you must stay safe!!"  
  
"Darien, I have to go and get her, she needs me!!"  
  
"Serena, you cant!! You might hurt the baby, we discussed this..." "Yes and I said that I would decide at the time and I have decided to kick Razzi's butt myself!!"  
  
"But Serena, you cant!! Please if you do this you don't only put yourself in danger, but the life of our daughter. Please, the scouts and myself will go, we will get Rini back!!"  
  
"You don't understand Darien!!" She shouted at him, she stood up quickly and pointed down at him "She called out 'mummy' when Razzi took her away from me, not 'daddy', not 'sailor scouts', 'mummy'!! SO it will be 'mummy' who comes to save her!! Got it?"

She shouted so loud that everyone inside came out to see what was wrong. 

The girls stood round Serena and Darien and Raye helped Serena up as she moved out of Darien's lap.

Serena stood near the house and looked back at everyone else.

"Razzi had taken my baby, and I will go and get her with or without you!!" She shouted and shoved her arm in the air.

"Moon Cosmic Power Make-Up!!" She shouted and she was instantly gulped in colours of blinding light. The scouts looked at each other and nodded.

"Mars Star Power!!"

"Mercury Star Power!!"

"Venus Star Power!!"

"Jupiter Star Power!!"

All of the scouts transformed and looked over at Serena she had her hands on her stomach and smiled. She had a little baby to protect and come hell or high water she was going to do it!!

She looked up and smiled at the senshi, _her_ senshi, her Imperial court who promised to protect her so far they had done a good job.

"Scouts, we have got a mission to do, which I expect you to do your best on as always!!" Serena said her princess mode revealing itself, not for the first time!! "As you all know, princess Rini has been taken hostage and we are going on a fight that will be very tough, to get her back. You as my court are one of the most important things to me, so I will protect you also with my life, if the time comes that I cannot go any further I want you to give me your word that you will carry on and save the princess." Serena said looking from one scout to the next.

"But Serena we..."

"Mars, I want you to promise me not 'but' me!!" Serena shouted.

"Yes your highness!!" They all chanted.

"Good, now please go home, say goodbye to your families and we will meet back here within the hour, anyone who fails to do so will be left behind, is that clear?" Serena questioned.

The scouts looked straight at her. "Yes your highness!!" They said in unison again and turned and ran off towards their homes. 

Serena looked at Darien. "Well?" She asked him. He frowned and shook his head.

"I am sorry Serena I will not go!!" He said simply turning and walking in the other direction and out of her garden, out of her life forever!!

I am sorry that i have been neglecting you, i will not do it again!! PLease review this and i will put the next chap up as soon as pos. Luv you all luv bobs xxxxxxx


End file.
